


What if--?

by heloved3000



Series: What if verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergent, Eventual Stony, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, sort of endgame compliant, steve goes back to fix things and makes a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heloved3000/pseuds/heloved3000
Summary: Steve, during his mission to return the stones, decides that he could stay behind to fix the past starting with Hydra's infiltration of SHIELD. He was sure he wouldn't change things too much, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaah I hope this ended up coming out as okay as I thought it did! Long time reader, first time poster so here we go! Also this is both Endgame compliant but Steve's actions will cause the past movies no longer compliant. So it's like a Winter Soldier AU? This will turn into a series going over the course of the other movies. 
> 
> What if Steve decides to try and fix thing so the first snap never happens? How much can change from his interference? Turns out, A LOT. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

 

-oo-

 

When Steve opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer in the small, run down motel room that he'd fallen asleep in the night before. It was still dark, the sun barely peeking in through his window but it was enough for him to see and what he saw caused him to frown in his half asleep state. It wasn't the motel he fell asleep in because this was his apartment. Not the one he had after Thanos snapped away a half of the population but the one he had in DC.  
Back in 2013.

After he finished his cross country tour and went back to SHIELD.

He was sure that he hadn't fallen asleep here. He avoided it because he knew this was where his 2013 self would have been.  
Sitting up, he rubbed at his face and went over the events in his mind.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The team had managed to collect the infinity stones. He remembered Hulk's first snap, the battle that ensued, the pain and struggle and the sheer joy he felt when everyone came through in the end. He remembered wielding Mjolnir to fight Thanos alongside Thor. He remembered Banners snap. The second snap that wasn't Thanos but instead Tony. He remembered Peters and Peppers goodbyes before Iron Man took his last breath. Then there was the clean-up, the catching up, the funerals, the world trying to patch itself up back together after a five year return of everyone who had disappeared. He remembered his last mission; to return the stones back to their places in time.  
  
He started with the ones in space. Leaving the Power Stone back in the orb for Quill to find and returning the Soul Stone to Vormir before returning the Reality Stone back to Asgard. (Which, if he had to admit, was a beautiful place and Thor's mother was surprisingly understanding when he was caught injecting the Aether back into Jane Foster.) Back on Earth, he chose to return to 1970 first, to put the Space Stone back before returning to 2012 to return the last two.  
  
The Ancient One didn't seem at all surprised by his appearance on the rooftop. She appeared to have just been waiting, whether for Bruce or not, he didn't know and she didn't say but she did take the stone back with the barest hint of a smile. That should have been the end of it. He was done, he returned the stones to where he needed to. All that was left was to go home.  
  
"You're hesitant." The Ancient One spoke, looking at him knowingly when he had yet to leave from the roof; to use his suit and the particles to return to 2023. He knew he should go. He had Bucky back and Sam. Thor was getting better, Banner was happy. Clint and Wanda were coping with the loss of Natasha. The world was in pieces still and he knew there was a lot of work to be done, there were people waiting for him to come back so...why didn't he want to leave?  
  
_What if I stayed?_ A voice echoed in his mind. _What if I stayed and tried to fix it? Stop what's coming, from coming?_  
  
"You don't plan on going back." Not a question. A statement. She knew.  
  
"If I stayed, what would happen?"  
  
"That is not my place to say. "  
  
"Would you stop me?"  
  
"From staying? No. My job is to protect the Time Stone. It is here. It is protected. I will not need to interfere however--" Steve tensed as she held her hand out to him, calmly with an expectant gaze. "--this will be a one time deal. If you decide to stay, the Pym Particles you are using will stay here under safe keeping to keep you from using them to fix every little thing that goes wrong. You can choose a time, a place and go there one last time so I suggest you choose wisely."  
  
Where did he start? Did he choose to stay here? In 2012? The team was just formed. The battle of New York bringing them together only for them to barely speak to each other for another two years. Perhaps he jumped later, to Ultron or the Accords but it might be too late to stop either if he chose wrong. He had to prioritize. Now was just a little too early but he did have an idea in mind.  
  
"I know where to start but what do I do about the _other_ me?"  
  
Again, the smallest of smiles from one of the wisest people in the world.  
  
"It will be taken care of."  
  
  
\--

  
That hadn't explained anything.  
  
The time he chose was just shy of a year after the battle of New York. February 2013. He chose a cheap little motel to crash and make plans in and luckily hadn't been recognized when he checked in. He was certain that when his head hit the pillow, he was in that motel. Now though, standing in the bathroom of his little apartment, he realized what must have happened. The serum didn't age him. Not by much as far as he could tell but the body he was in was definitely ten years younger then the one he'd fallen asleep in. He could see it in his face, mostly, but he could feel it. His body wasn't as worn and tired. This one was still young and not yet hardened by what was to come. He must have...merged with his other self somehow. The Ancient One's work? Or perhaps the universe putting things in place all on it's own.  
  
Either way, not something he was going to worry about because right now he had more important work to do. There was a reason he picked this moment. There was still at least a year before the downfall of SHIELD in 2014. It gave him plenty of time to get his plans into motion.  
  
Opening his laptop, he did a quick search of the day and recent news until he found what he wanted. News about Tony Stark's most recent dilemma. He remembered at the time the incident with Killian had taken place, he was just returning to the States having visited a few places in Europe. He'd seen the news after it all happened. The threat to the president. The terrorist bombings. Tony's house in Malibu and the billionaire being declared dead. He remembered asking-- demanding to know why SHIELD hadn't put more man power on the situation but all he was given was a flimsy excuse.

He should have seen the warning signs then.

The Hydra infiltrated SHIELD was funding organizations like AIM and The Ten Rings so it made sense to him now that SHIELD just wasn't given the right details. Knowing what he did now, he had to move forward to weed them out. This time, he was hoping to save what he could of SHIELD and get to Bucky as soon as he could. He had time. He knew when the tipping point would be. This time he could get help. Help he knew he wasn't owed but would go looking for.

He needed Tony. He needed Nat and Clint. Bruce if he was available and of course Sam. Thor, in the original timeline should have been off world but with Loki's escape, he was probably looking for his wayward brother. He needed what he could of his original team.

So he dressed, packed a bag and caught a ride to SHIELD headquarters. He was supposed to start missions with the strike team and Natasha that week but he was going to tell Fury to give him more time. His reasoning was sound even though he knew it would raise a few eyebrows. Wanting to check on the well being of his teammate should be a good enough reason to let him off for some extra time.

  
He wasn't prepared to see Natasha again.

When the doors to the elevator opened and she was standing with her arms crossed and an amused little smile on her face, he was sure his heart stopped. For a moment he'd forgotten where he was because suddenly he was back on the compound, suited up and ready to make the trip to get the stones. Each of them having their own mission. She was going with Clint. She was getting the Soul Stone. She gave him a little smile--

_'See you in a minute.'_

"What?"

"Are.You.Getting.In." A slender eyebrow went up and she just stared him like he'd gone senile. "Did you forget where you were old man?"

"No. No of course not. I'm going up."

Stepping into the elevator next to her, he let out a stiff sigh and shouldered his bag. Still staring at him, her attention turned to the bag.  
  
"Going back on the road?"

"You could say that. I'm going to check on Tony."

"Stark? Why?"

"Why not...?" His attention turned to her, frown in place. He had to remind himself that they weren't a team. Not yet. They would be but right now they had no attachments. "His house was destroyed. He went missing and didn't he just have the reactor taken out?"

These should have been reasons to visit the first time but Steve hadn't and for the life of him, he couldn't remember why. Why hadn't he reached out to Tony at all after leaving? They'd parted on good terms but he never thought to make sure he was okay.

"And those are cause for concern why?"

"I just want to make sure that a member of this team we're supposed to have is in good health. Why is that so surprising?"

Her gaze was piercing. Thoughtful. Like she knew he was lying but couldn't figure out why he would. It was a look he found himself missing. Then she let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"You really are an all American Boy Scout aren't you?"

"Yeah....I guess you could say that."

  
\--

  
Convincing Fury hadn't been as hard as he thought it would be. He seemed a little put off but told him to take all the time he needed. Steve wondered if Fury was already working out that SHIELD wasn't everything he thought it was and that was why he was letting him leave. He had to admit that he was glad there was little resistance and hadn't needed to argue to make his point. Whether Fury okay'd it or not, he would have gone any way.

Either way, he was on the next flight out of DC and in New York staring up at the tower he once called home a couple hours later. He breathed out a nervous sigh (and it was weird to feel nervous after what he'd seen already) and shouldered his bag, stepping into the building. He greeted the receptionist, who was so star struck that she happily lead him to the private elevator that lead up to the floors the team would one day call home.

**"Captain Rogers?"**

"Vis--Ah." Steve blinked, standing in the elevator a little surprised. "JARVIS, right?"

**"Correct Captain. Mister Stark does not have you listed for a meeting."**

"Oh, right, I know. I was wondering if I could see him. I wanted to check on him after hearing about what happened. Is he up in his suite?"

 **"He is not-- "** There was a pause and Steve clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth. Out of habit, he looked up towards the camera while he waited for JARVIS to address him again. Without warning the elevator headed up. **"I have informed sir of your arrival. He will see you in the workshop."**

"Shouldn't he be resting JARVIS?"

" **He has _'far more important things to do than lie in bed being waited on'_ **" The AI clipped and Steve bit back a grin, able to hear Tony griping in his head. **"He has stated that he is well rested."**

"That...doesn't surprise me."

**"Nor I."**

Steve was still chuckling when JARVIS stopped the elevator on the workshop floor. Stepping out into the expansive room, he realized that the workshop wasn't a floor he'd ever really visited before. The labs he remembered. The communal floor. The floor with all of their rooms on it. The training room, the gyms. He remembered all those but the workshop he never bothered to come see. Tony always brought his upgrades to him, never the other way around. He pictured something more chaotic, messy, like in the movies but Tony's workshop was surprisingly neat with the exception of a couple desks where he had parts strewn all over.

Stepping around a holographic blueprint, he moved towards the telltale sound of Tony muttering under his breath as he worked and slowed to a stop. He thought, after being unprepared to see Natasha again, he would be more prepared to see Tony. On his short flight he brushed up on the news again, looked at pictures, steeled himself for this moment.

But when Tony stopped working, sitting up a little straighter before turning to look at him, Steve was floored again. His surgery was just over a month ago and from what he'd read, it was a difficult and long procedure. Tony showed no signs of having been in surgery. He looked in good health, if a little tired no doubt from working himself too hard.

 Wide brown eyes looked at him with so much _life_ that Steve found it hard to breathe.

" _Tony_ \--"

"Cap?" The wide look turned into a frown and he stopped what he was doing to face Steve fully. "I thought JARVIS was kidding when he said you were in the elevator. Imagine my surprise."

**"I would never joke sir."**

"Liar. I know you can and will joke at my expense if you saw an opening."

**"If you insist."**

"Rogers--? You okay big guy? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Steve blinked, shaking his head and blinking back the moisture in his eyes. He'd been so wrong about Tony before. The words he'd said to Stark on the helicarrier-- to Tony they were only months ago but to Steve they were years ago. Had he ever really even apologized for that?

"Sorry" He blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. About what I said. When we first met. You're a good man Tony, better than anyone I know."

"Uh..." Tony's frown stayed in place and he got to his feet. Steve could see the bit of strain it took, wondering how far into the healing process he was and how he was coping without the arc reactor in his chest. He came over to Steve and patted his arm before moving to another table.

"I told you we were good, didn't I?"

"Yeah...I just...I wanted to make sure you knew." _I missed my chance to tell you before._ "And to make sure you were still in one piece. I heard about what happened."

"Yeah...Well...I'm walking and talking. That's what matters right?"

"And Pepper?"

"She's good. She's good. She was injected with something unstable, I made it stable. Genius, I know. She's..." Tony stopped, chewing on his cheek in a habit Steve had grown used to seeing once upon a time. "...taking a break. "

Steve paused before following. "Taking a break?" This wasn't right was it? Pepper and Tony were together up until the Accords. He wasn't remembering that wrong was he? He bit back the small fear and swallowed thickly. Was his mere presence here changing things already?

The small, sad smile Tony wore made him wish he hadn't pressed.

"I'm sorry Tony--"

"You know I wasn't aware that we were on a first name basis."

 _Oh shit._ That's right. They weren't.

"I thought--"

"Kinda nice. Mind if I call you Steve? Only fair." And there was that all too familiar smile, where Tony's lips pulled up more to one side with an uncertain glint to his eyes.

"You're right. It is only fair."

They stood there for an awkward moment, sharing a smile and Steve thought that it was actually sort of nice.

"Well since you're here. Want to see your surprise?"

"Surprise?"

"Yeah, I was going to send it to SHIELD this week but since you're here why not give it to you in person?" Tony opened a suitcase that was sitting on the table and turned it towards Steve before stepping aside. "I don't know what sort of monkeys they had working on your suit but it was too old fashioned don't you think? Wasn't the right fit. "

Steve's eyes lit up at the suit. His stealth suit. Fury mentioned before that Stark had designed it but he never put much thought into it. If he was honest? This suit had always been his favorite. It fit well. It was armored but still light enough to move in. The darker color suited him better too.

_'That suit does nothing for your ass.'_

He almost laughed. His fingers reached out to touch it gently, afraid it would slip out of his grasp. He hadn't deserved it back then and even now, to this day, he didn't deserve it. They were barely on speaking terms and yet Tony's first priority had been to upgrade him. Not just him but the others too. Nat, Clint, Thor, Bruce. All of them.

"I--thank-you Tony. This is more than I deserve."

"Nonsense. You needed new threads. I wanted to get it to you before you officially started working for SHIELD and Fury said you started soon when I contacted him."

Steve's fingers paused, tapping thoughtfully on the star in the center. Right. He let himself get distracted. He was here for a reason. Sucking in a breath, he turned to face Tony fully. His expression hardened and his smile faded. A slight tug of guilt settled in his stomach knowing he had to ruin the small moment they just had.

"About that-- Tony."

"Mn?"

"I need your help."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve works on getting help to expose Hydra. Little by little his plan starts to come together and he sees a glimpse of what his team could have been.

-oo-

 

"Let me get this straight. You've been out of the ice a year and you think SHIELD is compromised?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"I...don't know."

He knew. Of course he knew. It was Hydra and it was killing Steve that he couldn't just come out and say it. If he came right off the bat with Hydra, he'd make Tony suspicious and less likely to believe him. He had to play his cards right and if he wanted help, he had to play a little dumb here.

"You don't know..."

"No..."

"But you have a feeling."

"Yes. A strong one. Something isn't right."

Tony eyed him from his over his coffee, his expression thoughtful; critical. After Steve's initial plea and explanation they moved up into the communal kitchen where Tony made them both a coffee. It wasn't until after they were seated and drinking that Tony started grilling him on the subject. Sipping his own coffee, he waited for Tony's next question.

"I'd disagree with you but...there's something to your story."

"Wait-- _what_?"

"When Loki took the Tesseract and escaped that day, you know, when I went into mild cardiac arrest?"

Steve slowly nodded. There were two sets of memories for that day. The events as he knew them and the events they caused by a mild hiccup in plans. When his Tony had given _this_ Tony a heart attack with Scott's help, Loki took the Teserract and booked it. So far they'd had zero word on where he was. That was something that shouldn't have happened and he wondered briefly, how that would play into this new future.

"Yeah I remember."

"That blowhard Pierce was one of the ones trying to get the briefcase and he was _not_ taking no for an answer. When Loki took off and I came to? He gave a lot of threats, none that I took to heart and neither did Thor but there was something about him... It didn't sit well with me. And have you seen that strike force? Red flags." Steve watched Tony rub at his chest, probably out of habit before he shook his head. "It isn't just that either. The weapons on the helicarrier? The--the fact that I didn't even get a call when this was going down? The president was at risk and they didn't even bat an eye at it. Why?"

"Did you talk to Fury about it?"

"Tight lipped. Wouldn't give me anything to work with. I get the distinct feeling he didn't even know."

There was a moment of silence, Tony tapping on the side of the glass while Steve stewed on the information. Getting Tony to come around to the idea was going more smoothly then he thought it would. He was worried that it would have taken him longer to get him to agree and worried that he would have to resort to divulging more information but Tony was piecing it together all on his own and pretty quickly too. He admired how quick his brain worked.

Knowing what he did though didn't get him anywhere if he didn't know what to do with it.

"There's...something else."

"Please, do tell."

"I told--" He made a face. Another small slip up but it seemed like Tony hadn't noticed. "The _other_ me told me something. When I was fighting him for the scepter. I nearly had him but what he said made me lose my hold."

"What was it?"

"He said that Bucky was still alive." Tony's eyebrows went up but Steve trucked on before Tony could dismiss the idea. He knew that Bucky was still alive but the Steve that was supposed to be there wouldn't have known with absolute certainty. He had to sell this. "I know I know. It was probably just Loki pretending to be me but how would he have known Tony? Buck was my best friend growing up, my best friend in the war and I _lost_ him. How would he have known about him? Let alone that he was alive?"

That got Tony's attention and he could see the gears working in his mind. He was trying to work this out in his head. To Tony, this was a new problem to be solved and Steve knew that the genius loved solving problems. Even though Tony was just sitting there and thinking, it was still fascinating to see him work. He couldn't possibly imagine how his mind worked, how he came to different conclusions. Things that didn't even seem connected became connected once Tony put his mind to it.

"JARVIS?"

**"Yes sir"**

"Dig up a list of AIM employees. Before and after Killian's downfall. Separate the ones that jumped ship and see where they went."

**"Of course sir."**

There was a moment of silence and Steve's expression pulled into a frown. Where was Tony going with this?

" **The results sir.** "

Tony pulled up his tablet and let out a soft hum. He didn't look at all surprised. Then he turned it towards Steve so he could see. "These AIM employees left shortly after the incident with the Mandarin. Notice where they all went?"

Steve's eyes narrowed as he skimmed the information in front of him. "SHIELD."

"Without much process either. Looks like they were hired all on the spot. Seems pretty fishy to me. Why would SHIELD hire people from an organisation tied to human experimentation and kidnapping the President without running them through some sort of screening?"

Yes. This was what he wanted. He needed Tony to question what they knew.

"I'm sure SHIELD's gotten rid of the little back door I created through the helicarrier but I do still have all of the information I took from them. I might have lied when they asked what I did with it." Tony gave a nonchalant little shrug but the grin he had on his face was shit eating. "I almost completely forgot about until right now. We can go through that, categorize everything as safe, maybe, and suspicious. I can try to get back into the system from here while we do that."

Steve nodded, agreeing and it wasn't long before they got to work.

It was almost frustrating that Steve had to play this safe. That he had to sit through all of this information and play at not really knowing anything when he in fact, knew everything. Part of him wished he could just say it; list everything that was wrong and who was Hydra. He didn't want to sit here and waste time. The only saving grace was that since he did remember everything from before, he could make it quicker by picking everything that was suspicious and weed out everything that was safe so they didn't waste time on unnecessary things.

So Steve stayed in the tower, Tony letting him pick a room on the communal floor. He said since Steve was there first, he got first dibs so he chose the room that would have been his anyways. Tony had other things to work on aside from their snooping so while Tony worked on his things, Steve poured through the files JARVIS collected. Around dinner, Steve would take a break to cook something and drag Tony up to join him and then they'd spend the entire evening going through each of the things that Steve flagged as suspicious.

This went on for a few days and on day four of Steve being there, Bruce returned from his trip. He remembered that after the Battle of New York, Bruce left to both lay low from the prying eyes of General Ross (a guess) and to get a little piece of mind after letting the big guy out. Tony was kind enough to extend an invitation to the scientist to stay in the tower because where else would he be safe in the city? JARVIS ran the tower and no one could get past the AI.

He was in the living room, papers spread out with their notes when Tony brought the other up. He was quick to shake the mans hand and exchange pleasantries as if he hadn't seen him in a while.

(In a way that was true. Professor Hulk, dubbed so by Banner himself, had been a good part of the last five years so seeing one or the other was now the new odd for Steve.)

"What are you guys up to?" The scientist leaned around Steve's bulkier body to look at the mess they'd made, his curiosity piqued if Steve was to guess. "Tony said that you two were, and I quote, _'up to something devilishly dastardly'_ and that I would want to be in the middle of it with you."

That earned a laugh and he sent Tony a look, asking if he wanted to explain it further. It was met with a lazy shrug.

"We have reason to suspect that SHIELD is compromised. Tony's been helping me comb through everything we can get our hands on."

"SHIELD is compromised?"

"From the looks of it, it is. There are a lot of things that aren't adding up."

 "...Like what?"

And like that, Bruce was pulled into their researching. They went back over the files Steve chose and he actually added more insight to plenty of other things. The eagerness he had in helping them tear apart a top secret spy organization from the inside out was a little surprising. He could see the feeling was mutual when he glanced over at Tony and they both just shook their heads and dove in with him.

Dinners for two were now dinners for three. The research papers found their way to the lab where both Tony and Bruce now occupied instead of the living room and Steve went with them. Tony tinkered, Bruce experimented and Steve researched with the other two occasionally chiming in or pausing to look over something he pointed out. During the week Tony hit a breakthrough, managing to sneak past SHIELD's security and have JARVIS download even more files while they went unnoticed. He didn't keep the connection long, not wanting them to lose the head start they had but this gave them more to comb through.

There was a part of Steve that realized this was how a team should have worked. In the short time they worked as a team before, in what Steve was deeming the 'first timeline', it never felt this companionable. Sure they had their moments but Bruce had made a point when he said they were just a ticking time bomb. They ran on short fuses, secrets and thin ice around each other. Inevitably it slowly lead to their downfall. This right now? Even if it was just the three of them, they were making it work. He didn't feel as tense as he used to around the both of them. Whether or not it was the previous decade or the fact they were all sharing their opinion on an equal level, didn't matter because it worked which meant his plan would work.

A little over a week in, Natasha and Clint were sent to come and get him. Apparently Fury was tired of waiting for Steve to come back and angry about him not returning his calls. At least that was what he was getting from Nat's messages.

Steve was ready to bring the both of them into this but Tony and Bruce weren't as enthusiastic. _They couldn't be trusted. They were SHIELD agents. The moment they brought this up, the two of them were going to run to Fury. What if they were part of the problem?_ They had a lot of arguments against and Steve patiently waited to hear them out instead of barreling in headstrong and dismissing them. He agreed, outwardly, that it was risky though he knew the opposite. Natasha and Clint were part of their team and they deserved to know. Hell, Natasha was the one who'd helped him expose SHIELD for what they'd become the first time around.

In the end, he'd won the argument.

In the end, Natasha and Clint stared at the three of them like they'd lost their minds.

"What do you mean SHIELD's compromised? I'm pretty sure we would have noticed. Right Nat?" Clint was frowning and when his partner didn't answer, he looked at her. Natasha's attention was turned to the information laid out in front of them, both thoughtful and doubtful. "Nat?"

"Say we were compromised. Who do you think did it?"

"We don't know."

"Rogers--"

"I think it's Hydra."

All eyes turned on him and if he'd been a younger, more uncertain leader, he would have shrank under the scrutiny. In the last week they'd done research, he never once mentioned who it was and for good reason. He didn't want any of them worried he was digging up some past vendetta against a group that no one had heard word of since he went into the ice. He didn't need them worried that he was looking for a war that wasn't there. Steve could see it on all their faces.

Except Tony's.

His expression didn't give away much but he didn't see any judgement in his eyes. Just pure curiosity.

"Hydra? Steve--"

"No. It makes sense. I promise. Please."

"Okay. Okay yeah. Hydra. We think it's Hydra." Tony jumped on the bandwagon, sending a quick look Steve's way before drawing the attention to himself. "They disappeared when Red Skull and Steve did. Shortly after, SHIELD was formed."

"It is possible--"

"Do you guys hear yourselves? You think Hydra infiltrated SHIELD!"

"Barton--" Tony spoke up before Steve could and now the attention was drawn to him again. "Look at this. Look at what we found. AIM employees being hired by Sitwell without any process. There are tons of files that are logged as Fury's but his clearance level can't even access the information--"

"--How did you get Fury's access codes--"

"--And this. This is the biggest red flag. These helicarriers that they're building. I sent the specs in for the repulsor tech because it was safer but do you know what these are for? Because I wasn't told a _single_ thing about them when I mentioned helping on new helicarriers. Have you heard what Project Insight is?"

"No but--"

"They want to eliminate threats before they happen." Steve chimed in. "Eliminate hostiles, counter terrorist activities-- neutralizing threats before they even happen. They're going to be constantly in the air because of Tony's technology and they will be everywhere. "

"We can't even find the algorithm they're using to determine this. This has so much potential to end up so badly and isn't this just the thing some...Nazi related group might like to use to their advantage?" Bruce finished off and out the three of them, Clint and Natasha would probably believe him the most. Tony had a history of erratic behavior and they assumed Steve was just looking for the next fight. Bruce? He was the level headed one. He wouldn't agree with them if he didn't believe in it himself.

Steve could see the two of them reconsidering.

"Look. We have a plan. Can you just...promise that you won't alert Fury. I don't think he's a part of this but I also don't want him to go pushing the wrong buttons if he agrees with us. The less people that get dragged into this, the better."

"So why tell us?"

Steve shared a look with Tony and Bruce before regarding Natasha and Clint. "We're supposed to be a team. That was Fury's intention. I want us to handle this as a team. Separate from SHIELD or the government. We'll work with them but not for them but I can't work with an organization that's corrupted. Right now we don't have anything substantial which is why we haven't gone running to Fury but when we do, we'll act."

"And what's this plan of yours?"

"Right now? All we have is sending me back to DC to do what I promised, running field ops with the rest of you. It'll let me get in behind the scenes and make a list of those who are potential threats and those who aren't. While I'm there, Tony and Bruce are going to keep going through the files and they'll send me whatever they find. You guys too, if you're in."

He watched as Natasha and Clint shared a look. Not one word was spoken verbally but Steve knew, after seeing them work together countless times, that they could be having an entire conversation without needing to say a thing. There was a frown from Clint and Natasha's eyebrow quirked before they both nodded.

"We're in."

"If what you're saying is true, there are a few things I need to make sure are secure." Clint didn't specify but it was another secret Steve was already in the know about. His family. The little family on the farm waiting for him to come home. Of course he had to make sure they were going to be safe. "After that, I'll be back in DC to work with you."

"Awesome." Tony clapped his hands together. "I'll send you all phones. Stark phones, of course. I don't trust sending this information over anything that might get seen by outside forces. And since Hansel and Gretel are in, that means we can get more information."

"Tony's right. We need you two to send us more files whenever; if ever you get the chance. You both have higher clearance than Steve so you can get more."

There was another look shared between the spies before they tentatively nodded. The others let out a collective sigh of relief seeing that Natasha and Clint were in and Steve felt better knowing that another part of his plan was in motion. If the five of them worked together (6 once they eventually figured out where Thor was.) they could stop Hydra and still save SHIELD in the process.

"Hey since we're here and all and we don't want to have to travel all the way back to the hotel SHIELD put us in--"

"Yeah yeah. You guys can crash here. Bruce and Steve already have a room picked out so if the doors not locked, it's yours."

Barton grinned and clapped his hands together. "Fantastic. Dinner?"

"I'll order us all pizza."

"Awesome. Dibs on the remote then!"

Steve watched, amazed at the ease in which Clint made himself feel at home. The archer all but dove over the back of the couch while Natasha followed at her own slower pace, head shaking. Bruce was close behind, asking the both of them how things were and other social pleasantries they'd skipped over initially. Steve was going to join them, wanting to get back into that familiar feeling of having his old team back when Tony's gentle touch to his arm stopped him.

"About our super secret side project--"

Steve's breath hitched a moment. There was no way that Tony had gotten information about Bucky already, right? "Did you find anything?"

"No, I'm sorry Steve." Tony's hand moved, leaving his arm to run through his hair and Steve missed the warmth. "JARVIS is running through everything we can find, searching for keywords but it's not turning anything up."

"It's alright Tony." He smiled softly, reassuringly and it seemed to make Tony relax more, that worry or guilt fading from his expression. "I know it's going to take a while. It means a lot that you're even giving it a try."

"Hey, don't worry big guy--"

"C'mon Stark! Stop making eyes at Cap and order some pizza already!"

Brown eyes rolled and they fixed Steve with an amused look.

"I'm regretting this 'teamwork' decision already."

"I'm not. This is going to work. I know it will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL for the great reception to the first chapter! The Kudos and the bookmarks were what motivated me to get this chapter going. I read and re-read through it several times so I hope it's not too confusing. Also a big big thanks to slightly_salty_ace, imeanwhynot, SteveR2018 and MildlyCrazy for the comments! There will be some cute steve and tony moments coming soon, I promise~!


	3. Chapter 3

-oo-

 

It was almost a month now that he'd been in DC. Now April, it was thankfully warmer and Steve was falling into his old patterns. Running in the mornings lead to him meeting Sam again. This time he spent more mornings racing him, showing him up and chatting with him, grabbing bites to eat when time permitted. He asked about things he already knew the answers to but needed to hear all over again to keep the role of 2013 him up. Like before, talking to Sam was easy. He was easy to get along with. Always had been. After the first fall of Hydra, Sam had been a constant and having him in his life again, no matter how repetitive, helped him breath a little easier.   
  
Missions weren't as easy to do.   
  
Sure he could do the missions themselves just fine but it took every inch of his self control not punch Rumlow and his strike team in the faces whenever left in a room with them. It was hard not to dangle Sitwell out of a window whenever their paths crossed. Every fiber of his being wanted to take apart everything there with his bare hands but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He didn't have enough evidence against them yet. He would soon though, he could feel it.   
  
Tony and Bruce, back in New York, were constantly working with the files Natasha and Clint were secretly sending their way. Tony stuck to what he said, sending them each a new phone within their first week of being in DC. They used them to share information without the risk of SHIELD seeing any of the messages.   
  
Steve rubbed at his forehead, staring at the papers of his most recent report with disdain. He remembered writing, word for word, this exact mission report and at this point, it was starting to get tiring. Deeming it done, he sent it off to get filed and decided to leave for the day, hands stuffed inside his pockets as he chose to walk back to his place. It took longer, of course it did but it gave him time to clear his head and he could stop to pick up a few things on his way home if he wanted.   
  
A car behind him honked and he ignored it, continuing his trek down the street. It was probably just a driver who'd been cut off or, quite possibly, thought they recognized him. The horn went off again, this time in three short bursts and he let out an irritated sigh, turning to catch sight of what was going on.   
  
He didn't know what he was expecting but he knew it wasn't the nice yet still somewhat covert black car that was creeping up behind him that had Clint half way hanging out the back seat passenger window. Natasha was sitting up front next to a driver with a hat pulled low over his face, though the very well trimmed and unique styled goatee was a dead give away anyways. Steve grinned.  
  
"Get in loser, we're getting food."  
  
He laughed at the reference and jogged around to the other side, getting in behind the driver as Clint settled in next to him.   
  
"Didn't know you were in DC, Tony." That earned him a giddy laugh from the front and Tony lifted the cap up a bit as he turned in his seat to give him a grin.   
  
"Last second decision." He answered, turning his attention back on the road after Natasha prodded his elbow from the front. "Banner stayed in New York but sends his love."   
  
"Why are you in DC?"   
  
"Oh we'll talk over dinner dear. Stop distracting the driver."   
  
Dinner was in a little diner in a small part of town that he didn't recognize. It was small, family owned and if Steve could could narrow it down to one word, it would have been cozy. They got a booth in the corner, Nat and him on one side with Tony and Clint across from them. Tony ordered a coffee, the spies ordered soda's and he felt like trying one of their milkshakes. They all just decided to try the burgers, something the diner was apparently famed for.  
  
There were short conversations; Clint joking about their recent assignment, Tony talking about something he and Bruce blew up, the local news and it wasn't until they had their food in front of them, did Tony get down to business.   
  
"I need you to get me into SHIELD's HQ." It was said so nonchalantly that the three of them just shared a look before turning their attention to Tony, wondering if they'd misheard him.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"The little bits of information you guys are sending us is just fine and dandy but I can get more done if I can get into the system myself. If I can directly link JARVIS to one of the computers, he can get what we need in minutes."   
  
"How do you think we're going to get you inside one of the biggest, most secure buildings in DC without anyone noticing?"  
  
"I never said without anyone noticing. I just said I needed you to get me in. Say you're giving me a tour. "   
  
There was a beat of silence before Clint broke the silence first, letting out a loud laugh that Tony frowned at.   
  
"What? You can't give me a tour?"   
  
"The moment Fury sees you he's going to know something is up. Why else would you be there?"   
  
"Oh!" In Tony's apparent moment of brilliance, he slammed a hand down on the table, making them jump."I can say I wanted to come check on the helicarriers. I sent them the specs but I haven't checked them personally. He probably won't let me but that's just fine. I don't actually need to. It's just an excuse. Get me in, get me turned away and then let me slip off to a computer."   
  
"Hm." They weighed the idea out, Steve sharing a look with Natasha and Clint that basically said _'it might work' 'but it also might not'_ before he nodded. "I can drive in with you. There will be less of an argument if it's me."   
  
"Using the fact that everyone idolizes you to your advantage?"   
  
"Why not? Use it before I lose it right?"   
  
That earned him a snort from all parties and the rest of the meal was filled with pleasant conversation, light jokes and laughter.

 

-oo-

  
The next morning, after his run, he met up with Tony for coffee before they drove in to SHIELD. Tony had a decent sized metal briefcase with him and he shushed Steve when he inquired, claiming it was a plan B. He also _insisted_ on going through the process of getting a visitors badge, charming his way through his talk with the receptionist who might have been just a little awed that Tony Stark and Captain America was talking to her. While that went by with little trouble, Steve just knew that Fury would get notified that Tony Stark was on the premises.   
  
Sure enough, they were called up to the mans office within the first thirty minutes.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here Stark?"   
  
"I can't come and say hi?"   
  
"No you can't." Fury's one good eye flicked from Tony, who had let himself sink down in one of the chairs like he owned it, to Steve, who stayed standing off to the side. "And you, isn't it your weekend off? Why are you here?"  
  
"Tony asked for a favor."   
  
" _Tony_ asked for a favor. Mhm. Right. And that favor?"   
  
Steve shrugged his shoulders and kicked at the leg of the chair to get Tony to speak up.   
  
"I wanted to come see how my repulsor technology is being used. I figured that if I called, you'd grunt, say it was working fine and hang up on me."   
  
"You thought you'd have better luck coming all the way down here in person unannounced?"  
  
"Sure did."   
  
Fury narrowed an eye and his gaze flicked between the two of them suspiciously. Tony met the gaze with unwavering confidence and a grin he knew was probably maddeningly annoying. There was a long silence, just Fury and Tony staring at each other before the Director of SHIELD finally clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth.   
  
"No."   
  
"Oh come on Nick. Let me see the new helicarriers."  
  
"We haven't started building them yet."  
  
"That's _bullshit_ and we both know it. How am I supposed to see if you're using it properly if I can't physically see them?"   
  
"When we start, Stark, I'll call you in. Until then, you can get out of my office."  
  
"I didn't come all this way--"  
  
"Tony." Steve cut in, giving him a pointed look; reminding him that they weren't here to argue. Part of the plan was to get turned away so they could go snooping without worrying about Fury looking for him in the building. As long as he thought Tony was on his way out of the building, he wouldn't bother them.   
  
Tony visibly deflated and raised his hands in defeat before getting up and grabbing his briefcase. Steve walked out of the room first, missing Tony reaching out to shake Fury's hand and Fury in turn, slipping a piece of paper into the mechanics before they parted ways.

 

"Well that could have gone worse." Tony chuckled, picking up the pace to catch up to Steve as he briskly walked down the hall. That part was done, now all they needed to do was get Tony to a computer so he could get JARVIS uploaded.   
  
Ahead of them at the end of the hall, he could see Natasha and Clint exit a room. That would be the room they could duck into and Tony could get to work in. Them leaving meant it was secure. Tony patted his breast pocket, pulling out the little thumb drive that Steve almost laughed at. A tiny Iron Man head sat in his palm and Tony grinned at the look Steve gave him.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Cap!"  
  
Steve's blood went cold and he slowed to a stop. Behind him, Rumlow came jogging up and both he and Tony shared a look before turning around. Tony, for all his genius quickly held the briefcase behind his back, holding the handle with both hands, looking quite respectful when the Strike team member caught up to them. The thumb drive was no where in sight.   
  
"Rumlow." He nodded once, politely. Once, he'd thought the man a comrade. Not quite a friend but not far off. They ran ops together, had each others back and in the end Rumlow had turned on him without hesitation. The man was a good actor.   
  
He and Tony were too.   
  
"I thought it was your day off man."  
  
"It was, Tony had business here though. Thought I'd keep him company."   
  
"Oh?"  
  
Rumlow's attention turned to Tony, like he just noticed the billionaire standing there. There was a shift in his attitude, minuscule change of tension. If he hadn't been looking for it, Steve wouldn't have even noticed. He felt a sudden protective urge, wanting to step in between Rumlow and Tony because he knew what this man was. There was something off, something else, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Tony though, didn't seem bothered. The genius was wearing his best for-the-camera smile as he extended a hand.   
  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced big guy. Tony Stark."   
  
"Yeah I know. Don't think there's anyone who doesn't know who you are Stark." The hand shake was one of the stiffest things Steve had ever seen and Tony quickly resumed holding the briefcase behind him. Rumlow's attention turned to that for the briefest of moments. "What sort of business?"   
  
"It's none--"   
  
"Tony! Steve!" Steve jerked forward when Clint slapped him on the shoulder from behind while Nat expertly slipped behind Tony, taking the briefcase and the thumb drive in one easy movement.   
  
"Are these our presents Stark?" She asked, fixing them both with a calming smile. Tony grinned back just as easily to Steve's amazement.  
  
"New prototype for your gloves. Bigger charge." He beamed and when he caught Clint's pout, he reached over to pat the archers cheeks. "There's a gift for you too darling, don't worry. New quiver. The glove that goes with it can rotate the arrows and provide you with what you need based on how you move your fingers."  
  
"I feel like a kid on Christmas. Let's go look at our new goodies Nat."  
  
And just as quickly as they came, the two spies disappeared.  
  
Into the room he and Tony were supposed to be in.   
  
Steve couldn't help but smile smugly.  
  
"Must be nice--" Rumlow cut in and honestly, Steve had forgotten he was even there. The Hydra agent was talking to Steve but was eyeing Tony again and this time the look was even more unsettling. He could feel Tony shift next to him, his fight or flight instinct kicking in. "--having someone make all your high tech toys for you."   
  
"I'm just looking out for friends."   
  
"Wouldn't it be beneficial to provide for everyone on a larger scale? You could provide all of SHIELD with the most advanced weapons this world has ever seen, instead of repulsor tech that you purposely left vital information out of so we can't weaponize it like you do."  
  
"I don't make weapons anymore."   
  
"Stark Industries doesn't make weapons anymore. _You_ do though." Rumlow argued and Steve grit his teeth before opening his mouth to speak.   
  
"What Tony decides to do--"  
  
"What _Tony_ does is make a suit of armor that has an artillery the military would be jealous of. Arrows and weaponized gloves--"  
  
"To make sure that the people I _trust_ can protect themselves to the best of their abilities." Tony countered. He looked bored with the whole conversation but Steve could see the glint in his eyes. He was rearing up, ready to fight verbally with one of the most dangerous men in SHIELD. "The last time I provided weapons on a large scale, they were used behind my back for evil purposes. I can trust Clint and Natasha not to sell or misuse the upgrades I provide for them."  
  
"You're _implying_ SHIELD would."   
  
"I'm not implying. I'm blatantly stating it. Some of the people here can't be trusted."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rumlow's expression turned into a sneer and the man made himself look taller by standing straighter and squaring his shoulders, a tactic Steve had seen him do when other agents didn't agree with him. He was trying to intimidate and Tony wasn't flinching.   
  
A fight here wouldn't benefit either of them though, no matter how much Steve wanted to punch Rumlow in the face. Instead he brought a hand up to gently press at Tony's lower back, reminding him that he wasn't there alone.   
  
"I think it's time we saw ourselves out." He ushered Tony around Rumlow, knowing that Natasha or Clint would get them what they needed. He gave the other another quick nod of his head. "Rumlow."   
  
"It's _nice_ to see you in DC Stark. I'm sure we'll see each other again _real soon._ "  
  
"God I hope not. "

 

"If anyone is Hydra, Steve, that man is."   
  
Tony didn't know how true that was, pacing back and forth in front of the couch while Steve leaned back and watched him. The moment they were safely out of SHIELD with the thumb drive back in their hands, Tony had been ranting about Rumlow. He didn't stop him. There was no point. Rumlow was unsettling. Something else that Steve hadn't noticed the first time around. He couldn't shake the others parting words either. They were ominous and he was hoping that he was just reading too much into it.   
  
The thumb drive itself was plugged into Tony's laptop, the files on screen being flicked through at an inhuman pace while JARVIS sorted through it all.   
  
" _Rumlow's always felt a little off to me._ " Natasha's voice came through the speaker of the phone and Clint hummed in agreement.  
  
_"Which one is Rumlow again?"_ Bruce, through Tony's phone asked. _"The dark haired, angry lookin' one?''_   
  
"That's the one"   
  
With a sigh, Tony flopped down into the couch, watching the laptop screen with disdain.   
  
"He's unsettling."   
  
" _Change of topic. How's the files going?_ "   
  
"JARVIS?"   
  
" **There are files here that are well encrypted.** "   
  
"And?"   
  
" **Not a problem, of course sir.** " On the screen, the scrolling stopped and one window was brought up. It was a map. Steve and Tony leaned in to get a look at it and Steve tried to bite back the relieved sigh. _Finally_. **"There appears to be something in New Jersey. It was marked as an unused former SHIELD base but there is a signal still coming from there."**  
  
"Anything on the algorithm?"   
  
**"Nothing yet. I will double check the files."**   
  
"Thanks J."   
  
_"So--"_ Clint spoke at the same time as Natasha and kept on going. _"What's in New Jersey?"_   
  
"Camp Lehigh."  
  
"That...that sounds familiar."   
  
"It's where I trained for the military before I took the serum. It looks like they turned it into a SHIELD base."   
  
" _What's the plan?_ "   
  
"We go check it out tomorrow."   
  
"I'd go--" Tony cut in. "But I actually have a charity function to attend to. I wasn't originally going to go but since I was in town, I figured why not. It doubled as my cover for coming to DC in the first place."   
  
" _Sounds like it might be getting a little too exciting over there so I'm going to stay put. Though if you need the big guy, I'll be on the next jet over."_  
  
"No need for that yet Green Giant. You take it easy okay?"  
  
_"I will, you guys be safe."_   
  
_"We're going to get off too. Steve, we'll come by and pick you up in the morning alright?"_  
  
"Sound like a plan guys. See you tomorrow."   
  
"Bye children!"   
  
Steve chuckled as both of their calls ended and he picked up his phone. Camp Lehigh was a good place to arrive at after weeks of waiting. He could confront Zola tomorrow with less risk of being blown up this time and push them even closer to their desired result.   
  
**"Sirs I have something else. Because it was dubbed ' _super secret side project_ ' I waited until the calls ended." **  
  
"Give it to me J. You have something on Barnes."   
  
**"Nothing concrete."**   
  
More files were pulled up. A lot of the information was redacted and blacked out but Steve hyper focused on the words he could see. In particular 'Asset'.   
  
**"They repeatedly refer to someone as 'The Asset.' They do not mention Sargent Barnes by name but there is one name, Winter Soldier, that has appeared in several instances."**  
  
"Fury related files?"  
  
**"No sir. A higher access than director Fury's."**  
  
"Who the hell is higher than Fury?"  
  
"Pierce."   
  
Tony let out a breath at that and Steve sighed. The other man was re-reading the files JARVIS had pulled up, rubbing at his face.   
  
"If this goes all the way to the top--"   
  
"I know, there won't be much to save of SHIELD. But you and Bruce and JARVIS have weeded out almost everything that Hydra's done behind the scenes. We can use that, narrow in on those who were involved. It might help."   
  
"Fury's going to have to do a culling of his staff after this. Get better background checks going." Tony shook his head. "JARVIS, send the other files to Bruce to look at and then activate the 'Dark Knight' protocol with the members of SHIELD on our watch list. Code word Asset."   
  
"The what?"   
  
"It's a joke, from a Batman-- never mind. In the movie he's listening in to phones and whatnot to find the bad guy. I'm not doing that but I am having JARVIS keep an eye on our list. If any of them tweet, text, email or call with that word, he'll notify us."   
  
"So we wait then?"   
  
"We wait."   
  
Steve let out a breath and Tony just patted his leg in return. He could wait a little longer to find Bucky once more. He was sure that they'd call in their asset sooner or later. When Tony started to pack up his laptop, Steve sat up.   
  
"Tony, I...Thank-you, again. For this. You didn't need to help me with this, or believe me at all but you did."  
  
Tony fixed him with a small, gentle smile, pausing as he packed his things. There was a moment of hesitation before he sat back down next to Steve.   
  
"The way I see it, Barnes is your Rhodey. If I was in your position and there was a chance Rhodey was out there and still alive? I'd stop at nothing to find him and it would kill me to have no one believe me."   
  
Huh. Steve hadn't thought about it that way. He and Tony did have that in common, didn't they? It put things into perspective, back during the Accords. Would Tony have done the same thing he did if it were Rhodes put in Bucky's position? And seeing Bucky fall like Rhodey had, would he have been as kind as Tony to come and help in Siberia? He would have been devastated, angry and betrayed. In all honesty, Tony might have been a better man than he was.   
  
"I'm going to head back to the hotel. JARVIS is going to let the both of us know if Hydra's little asset ends up activated."   
  
"Hm? Oh you're leaving?" Steve paused, Rumlow's words coming back to him. It didn't sit well with him, the way Rumlow had welcomed Tony to DC. It might be a little irrational but he couldn't risk Tony's safety like that. Briefly, he recalled what Zola told him and Nat in the other timeline. Hydra took out the Starks. What if they were tying that up in a neat little bow? Reaching out, he took Tony's wrist gently. "Stay here."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't trust Rumlow. There was something off about the conversation today. Like you being here benefited him for some reason. I'm worried they're going to try something if you go back to the hotel."   
  
Tony considered that for a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement.   
  
"Alright so you want me to sleep here? Does the couch pull out?"   
  
"Just take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Steve, come on. You're like twice the size of this little thing."  
  
"It's fine Tony. I promise." Steve got up, ushering Tony down the hall to where his little room was. He helped get him set up with the shower and found some clothes that would relatively fit him for the night before letting Tony get settled. He lied out on the couch as best as he could, tucking his arms against his chest. He'd be sore in the morning but it was worth it for the peace of mind; knowing that Tony was safe in the next room.  
  


-oo-  
  


Tony jerked awake from the sleep he was in. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and looked around in the dark. The digital alarm clock Steve had on the nightstand told him it was just after three in the morning and he rubbed a hand over his face. What pulled him out of his sleep? He was nightmare free and before he'd gone to bed, he'd actually felt a little exhausted. This should have a been an eight hour uninterrupted sleep sort of night.   
  
Then there was a thump in the other room and Tony froze. That must have been why. Was someone here? Was Steve and his paranoia right? If someone was willing to break into Captain America's apartment he would accept the fact he was paying for a hotel room he wasn't even using and not complain about it in the morning.   
  
Slipping out of bed, he grabbed his phone and silently stepped into the hall. He tapped his watched and pulled his glove over hand, letting the armor slide into place. "Steve?" He hissed, slowly approaching the living room. There was another thud, the sound of something hitting the carpet from the table and Tony paused, weighing his options. If Steve was getting his super powered ass kicked in the next room what good would he be with just one little glove and no suit?  
  
"Steve?" He whispered again, taking further steps until he could poke his head around the corner. The lights were out but even in the dark he could tell there was no fighting happening. The room was empty save for Steve's bulky form on the couch. Still, when he stepped out into the living room he kept his hand raised, ready to fire if he had to. Quietly, he walked over to where Steve was sleeping. Being such a big guy on a tiny couch couldn't be that comfortable and Tony felt a little bad for not taking the couch himself. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed Steve was twitching. His fingers were curled into fists and his brows were drawn together.   
  
A nightmare?   
  
Concerned, Tony disabled his glove and set his phone down before he reached out to touch his shoulder gently, giving it a little shake. Steve's eyes snapped open at the contact and Tony flailed back into the coffee table when the soldier surged up, blue eyes wide and wild as he looked around the room.   
  
"Where am I? What year is it--- T-Tony?" That look was back on his face. Tony remembered seeing it months ago, when Steve first showed up in his workshop asking for his help. He was looking at Tony like he was surprised he was alive, like he was awed by his presence here or was looking at a ghost. Sometimes he wore the same expression when looking at Natasha.  
  
"Yeah, big guy. Just me. You were having a nightmare--"  
  
"You're okay. You're okay." Tony watched Steve let out a shaky breath, repeating the mantra to himself softly. Hesitantly, he reached out to run his fingers through the blonds hair, damp with sweat. Pepper had done it for him a couple times when he was still suffering with night terrors after New York. He remembered how comforting it was just having someone there to keep him grounded and with how easily Steve relaxed into the touch, it seemed to have the same effect on Steve.  
  
"I'm okay." He reassured quietly and when Steve tilted his head up to look at him, he enforced it with the softest smile he could muster. Suddenly the world seemed quieter, Steve's eyes seemed so much brighter and something just _shifted_. Fell into place. He didn't protest when he felt an arm hook around his waist, pulling him in closer. His fingers were still brushing through Steve's hair, thumbs rubbing at his temples gently.   
  
"What year is it?" Steve's question was mumbled into his shirt, his face now pressed into his side but Tony could hear how shaky his voice was. "Nat? Nat's okay right?"   
  
"Yeah. Yeah of course she is Steve. JARVIS. Confirm the year and call Romanoff. Set phone to speaker."   
  
**"Of course sir. Captain, the year is 2013 and you are currently in DC. Calling Agent Romanoff."**  
  
They listened in silence as the phone rang, staring at each other in the dark. Tony's fingers stilled, massaging his scalp gently even as the line connected.  
  
 _"What the fuck Stark. It's four in the morning._ " Natasha's voice came through and the genius could feel the tension leave Steve's body. She sounded alive. Groggy and pissed, but alive.   
  
"Sorry Romanoff. Nightmare. Needed to make sure you were okay." He hummed before Steve could pipe in.  
  
" _I'm okay. Go to sleep. See you in the morning_."   
  
"Night Natasha." Tony offered another smile as the line died and leaned back just a fraction. "See? What'd I tell you?"   
  
To Tony's surprise, Steve, instead of just answering and thanking him for his wise help, leaned up and pressed chapped lips to his own. It was briefest, faintest of touches but it still made Tony's heart do flips in his chest and his brain to short circuit.   
  
Then he pulled back and the bastard was wearing the most breathtakingly sweetest smile that Tony had ever seen and the genius was rendered speechless.   
  
"Thank-you Tony."  
  
"Shuddup." He grumbled, reaching down to take Steve's hands. "C'mon."  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Well you're not going back to sleep out here so come on. We can share the bed."  
  
"Tony, we don't...It's okay." Even as he protested, Tony was tugging him to his feet and toward the hall. Steve's protests weren't going to stop him. He's made the decision for him already.  
  
"It'll be easier for both of us, okay? Whatever you were dreaming of had you pretty freaked out and that freaks me out. This way, you'll know I'm alright and I'll know you're getting some decent sleep in."  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Fine. You're right."  
  
"When am I not?"   
  
It took some maneuvering. Steve's bed wasn't very big, barely big enough to fit just himself let alone two full grown men but Tony made it work. Steve seemed set on trying to keep some space between them but Tony once again made the decision for them both by invading Steve's space. He pressed into Steve's side, tucked himself under his arm and used Steve as a pillow, one arm lazily draped across the super soldiers middle. He never noticed how warm Steve was before and it quickly lulled him back into the sweet depths of sleep.   
  
"Good night Tony" He heard Steve whisper. Feather light and sweet, he was sure he felt lips pressed to his forehead.   
  
In his sleep, he smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, shout out to Bunnyc, Uko_chan, Hostbusters, ThoughtfulBreadPolice, tsk, slightly_salty_ace, zinny and Ink-Raven (k505) for your wonderful comments! The next chapter will have a little more action and it will start jumping POV's between Steve and Tony. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for keeping me motivated to keep this trucking along! I've also been debating making a tumblr account to post this there and maybe take requests or something. I'll think on it. Maybe when this first part is done. Anywho, see you in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

-oo-

 

"I'm just saying. Between Thor and The Hulk, I think Hulk is strongest."   
  
"Don't let him hear you say that. He's supposed to be a god."   
  
"Can you picture it though? Hulk swinging that hammer around? _Terrifying_."   
  
Steve let out a little laugh as he drove. Natasha had her feet up on the dash and this time Steve didn't tell her to put her feet down like he had the first time. Clint was stretched out in the back where their gear was, lying across the back seats. According to him, it was too early and he deserved to lie down for a little longer. Steve wanted to agree. Pulling himself out of bed that morning had been hard.   
  
Was it because Tony was using him as a pillow still, the side of his face smashed against his chest while snored? Yes. Would he admit it? Not to anyone who wasn't Tony, and even then, very reluctantly. Tony had been sweet, offering to help him through his nightmare. The other knew exactly how to calm his fears and put him at ease and he was grateful Tony had been there. He couldn't remember much of the nightmare. It was too disorienting and he felt like he was spiraling downwards. Natasha and Tony were dead and he was lost. That was all he could recall of what terrorized him the night before. Having Tony there to remind him that he was okay, that Nat was okay, had been everything to Steve.   
  
It was too bad that Steve had to leave before they could actually talk about the night before.   
  
Driving to New Jersey from DC was a good handful of hours and Steve was glad to drive it, keeping his mind occupied on the road while piping in here and there on the conversations Nat and Clint were having.   
  
Several hours and a handful of car games later, they were pulling up to the old camp. Steve couldn't help the wave of nostalgia he felt coming here, even on the fourth time around between timelines. He hadn't spent much time here but what little he did was an experience he would never forget, whether it was training to be a soldier in the war or sneaking around with Tony to steal the tesseract.   
  
"So this was where you came from Cap?" Clint asked once they were through the fence and wandering the compound. Nat and Clint were prepared to split up but Steve knew where he was going and wasn't planning to wait for them to figure it out on their own so he took charge, briskly walking past the buildings.  
  
"Sort of. I was trained here. I was given the serum in New York."   
  
"This place is so run down. Are we sure JARVIS had the right coordinates?"   
  
"Are you doubting something of Starks? If JARVIS says something is here, somethings here. We just have to figure out where it is."   
  
"But I'm not picking anything up. No heat signatures. No signals. Nothing."   
  
"It's this building right here." Steve nodded to the building off to the side. The one he was making a single minded trek to. It was deja vu upon deja vu and Steve was getting that unsettling disoriented feeling from last night again. He made this walk with Natasha. He made this walk with Tony and now he was making this walk with Natasha and Clint.  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Army regulations forbids storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks. This buildings in the wrong place." The lock was made quick work of, the shield slamming into it like it had before and they pulled the doors open.   
  
"What...is this place?" He heard Clint murmur as they came down the stairs. Natasha located the lights and flicked them on, a low hum of electricity filling the room as she did. Even now, Steve was mildly surprised by the SHIELD logo bright on the wall. "SHIELD?"   
  
"Looks like it. It's old though." Nat hummed. "Where they first started?"   
  
Steve stepped past the two of them and walked down the row of desks. It was easy to remember the rows of people here, diligently working at their desks as he and Tony slipped by them without notice. Now it was dusty, old and rundown, left to rot after SHIELD moved to bigger and better things.   
  
Ducking off to the side, he let himself through the door, the other two following close behind. His eyes flicked to the photo's of Peggy and Howard, hung up proudly on the wall once you walk in and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest looking at the faces of old friends.   
  
"Holy shit, is that Stark?"   
  
"His father actually. Howard. The resemblance is uncanny though."   
  
"Tony's dad _founded_ SHIELD? Was anyone going to tell me this?" Clint asked bewildered, flailing his arms towards the pictures even as Steve and Natasha moved on. "Am I the only one who thinks this is sort of a big deal?"   
  
"Apparently"   
  
Steve ignored them both, stopping in front of the shelf that hid the elevator. He shifted the grip on his shield and pulled it aside, listening to it squeal across the floor until the doors were uncovered.   
  
"A top secret elevator in an already top secret office? SHIELDS secrets have secrets."   
  
Natasha used her phone to figure out the right sequence of buttons to press and the elevator doors slid open for them to all get in.  
  
"That's funny." Steve mused. "Tony once said the same thing about Fury."

 

The next room they found themselves in was just as eerie and dark as Steve remembered it to be until the lights came up on their own. Clint's guard was now up, bow in hand, arrow notched just in case and Natasha stepped forward towards the old computers curiously. Even knowing what he did and what was coming, Steve couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was bad or wrong here. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing was different so why couldn't he shake the feeling?   
  
"This was what JARVIS found? Impossible. This technology is ancient."   
  
"Look who's judging Starks work now Nat."  
  
"If it's so ancient, what's with that?" Steve nodded his head towards the USB port and Nat ran her finger along it curiously. He wondered if Zola knew they were there yet or if they needed a drive to get it activated.  
  
"Do you have Starks thumb drive?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Nat made a grabbing motion for it and Steve passed her the little Iron Man head. She clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth and slid it into one of the empty slots. "Might as well get what we can for Stark right? JARVIS can download whatever is on this old thing in minutes."   
  
The prompt to initiate appeared on the screen as the rest of the room came to life. Unnerved, Clint lowered his bow and stepped over. The three of them watched as the camera on top of the computer moved, a face in green slowly appearing.   
  
"Rogers, Steven, born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, Born 1984. Barton, Clinton Francis. Born 1979. "   
  
"That is the freakiest recording I have ever seen."   
  
"I am not a recording. I may not be the man I was when the captain took me prisoner in 1945 but I am." The image to the side flickered to life and Steve stared in disgust at the little weasel shown there.   
  
"Zola. You look alive for a dead man."   
  
"Not dead Captain. Merely advanced. I received a terminal diagnosis in 1972 and while my body could not be saved, my mind could. I survive in two hundred thousand feet of data banks."   
  
"Guys. Who the hell is this?" Clint asked and they both turned to Steve.   
  
"He was a scientist that for Red Skull. For Hydra."   
  
"Shit. You're kidding me. Hydra really did infiltrate SHIELD?"   
  
"Correct. When our original plans failed and humanity failed to surrender it's freedom, I was recruited into SHIELD after it was founded. From there, Hydra grew, secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."   
  
The images were still unsettling. Scenes of himself in the war, the founding images of Peggy and Howard when they first started SHIELD, Red Skull, Hydra. Natasha and Clint were seeing it for the first time. This here was everything they knew and believed in falling apart around them.   
  
"Impossible." Clint breathed out. "SHIELD would have stopped you. Starks dad wouldn't have let this happen."  
  
"Accidents happen." Steve narrowed his eyes at the monitor, staring at Howard's face; the brief images of the Winter Soldier and what they implied. It had taken him so long to piece it all together and in the end, he never even told Tony. "Speaking of Stark. I must thank you Captain."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Stark, Howard was in the way of Hydra and needed to be removed. Stark, Anthony has proven to be a much bigger thorn in Hydra's side. He has interrupted our plans not twice, but thrice and even now, plots with you to disrupt us yet again. He would have been a grand asset to Hydra, given his intellect however we are prepared to cut our losses if he cannot be acquired."   
  
"What the hell does that even mean? You're planning to use Stark?"   
  
"He has proven difficult to acquire, escaping our hold without realizing on many occasions. His security was unrivaled in the fortress he calls his tower and he _had_ remained untouchable."   
  
"Past tense."   
  
"Quite so, you see--"   
  
"You know he's in Washington."   
  
"Indeed we do Captain and I must confess, I have been distracting you for quite some time now so our plans can proceed." And like that, Zola's image disappeared, leaving them staring at a blank screen with a bad taste in their mouths.   
  
**"Captain--- Captain--- Rogers--- Captain?"** As if on cue, Steve's phone came to life and Jarvis' voice broke through. **"Can you hear me?"**   
  
"JARVIS?"   
  
**"Indeed. I have been trying to reach you for quite some time."**  
  
"He must have blocked the signals somehow."  
  
 **"Captain, I am obligated to inform you that as of thirty minutes ago, a call has been put out to activate Hydra's Asset in Washington. "**  
  
Steve felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over his head and he suddenly had a hard time breathing. Bucky was called in. Bucky was called in to get Tony. Dead or alive? Zola did say they wanted Tony but were willing to cut their losses if he died. This wasn't right. This wasn't how this was supposed to play out. They were here, hours away and Tony was...god forty minutes? He could be dead already.   
  
Without sparing the other two a glance, he briskly headed back to the elevator. "Where's Tony?"   
  
**"Sir was last seen at the Smithsonian for a charity for young scholars. His phone has been turned off due to the function."** Steve hummed and slid through the contacts on his phone, looking for one name in particular.   
  
"Steve? Steve what's going on?"   
  
"I'll explain in the car, we gotta go now."   
  
"What about this place?"   
  
"We'll deal with it later!"   
  
Clint looked at Natasha who was plucking up Tony's thumb drive and fiddled with the pack at his side. "Blow it to hell?"   
  
"Blow it to hell."

  
-oo-

  
Tony wanted to complain about how he'd been stuck in a large museum all morning with a bunch of 'at risk' children, taking the tour and answering questions about science and technology and being a super hero but he didn't. Because there was no hiding the fact that he actually enjoyed his morning. Children were inquisitive. Most held no fear, firing question after question just because they were curious. Tony found them fascinating and answered every single question without hesitation because these kids deserved to be given the chance to learn. They were bright and maybe a little misdirected but that's why they were there.  
  
That being said, he was exhausted. It was after noon now and he wrapped up the morning by offering every kid that was there and enrolled in the program, future scholarships through one of his foundations. Pepper was taking full charge of that one. All he had to do was dot his i's and cross his t's but it didn't stop grateful parents from giving him their thanks and warm wishes. Being tired was worth the look of relief some of the parents present had when they found out they had one less thing to worry about in the future.   
  
Slumping in the back seat of his car, he told the driver to head to the nearest fast food place. He needed food and probably another coffee.   
  
Waking up that morning had been a little disappointing. He was so comfortable that he didn't even feel Steve leave the bed let alone the apartment and wasn't that just incredible? Him, _comfortable_ in bed and _sleeping soundly_ because of Steve pride-of-America Rogers. Thinking about being all tucked up and cuddly with the bigger blond made him feel like a teenager with a crush; giddy, flushed and giggly.   
  
Speaking of the All America hero, Tony pulled his phone out to turn it back on. He wanted to give those kids all of his attention with no distraction and maybe ignore all other responsibilities for a couple of hours so he turned it off. Now he was curious though. What had the others found out? Was there anything even at the location Jarvis dug out? Thinking about it now, turning his phone off was probably into the smartest idea. What if something happened to them and they tried to get a hold of him?   
  
His phone finished turning on. As it did, his driver cursed out loud about the 'idiot standing in the middle of the road' which caught his attention so he initially missed the warning Jarvis had on his screen in big letters that just said ' **ASSET ACTIVATED'**. The car passed the so called idiot and Tony stared. Messy dark hair, mask covering the lower half of his face, metal arm. He almost didn't see the gun slung over his shoulder and he missed entirely the small explosive that had been tossed under the car.   
  
He had enough time to look down at his phone before a loud bang launched the car in the air. Tony was jostled as the car flipped twice and he found himself upside down when it finally stopped. His head was spinning and there was a ringing in his ears, making everything muffled. There was screaming? He was vaguely aware of the muffled groan coming from the driver which meant the man was alive, thankfully. That also meant he had to get the hell away from the car if he wanted his driver to remain alive.   
  
"Shit--" He gasped as he unbuckled and landed on his arm. Slow, careful steps in the glass outside told him that Hydra's little attack dog was coming around to his door and he scrambled to the other side, pulling himself out of the broken window. Adrenaline was the only thing pushing him to his feet and he popped his head over the bottom of the car to see where his attacker went.   
  
He found himself met by the deadest pair of blue eyes watching him from the other side. There was no life to them and Tony's heart jumped into his throat at being caught. His brain was a little fuzzy but he was quickly putting together that the information they had on this man and the man they were looking for, Sergeant Barnes were of the same person. Then it clicked. He really shouldn't be standing there.   
  
Getting his ass into gear, he took off into a run, dodging around the crowd that had formed and ducking into a nearby alley. He didn't need to turn around to know that the other was following him but he looked back anyways. Well that was a mistake. Because modern day terminator was on him in seconds with a speed he wasn't expecting. Metal fingers grabbed him by the throat and Tony choked out a gasp as he was slammed into the brick wall. His head bounced off the bricks and it left him seeing stars. He made a desperate grab at the metal arm pinning him to the wall and he wheezed when the fingers tightened.   
  
"S-Sergeant...Barnes--"  
  
There.   
  
Hesitation.   
  
Using that split second where the man was distracted, Tony's other hand quickly tapped at his watch to get his glove activated. There was the familiar sound of the repulsor coming to life Tony brought his hand up to use the ultrasonic pulse. It was enough to disorient the assassin to the point of letting go and for good measure, he quickly switched to the flash to blind the other so he had a few extra seconds to scramble away.   
  
Stumbling he made it to the other side of the alley, aware of the sirens approaching. He looked around wildly, trying to figure out the best route to run that didn't involve people. He didn't want someone to get caught in the crossfire. There was a noise behind him and he looked back to see the asset already recovered and turning his attention his way.   
  
"Shit shit shit."   
  
"Stark!"   
  
A car screeched to a halt in front of him and a man he'd never seen rolled the window down.   
  
"Get in!"   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Despite that, he was already clamoring for the car, throwing the door open.   
  
"Sam! A friend of Steve's! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"   
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"   
  
He hadn't even closed the door when Sam pulled away from the curb, peeling out into traffic without hesitation. Tony sat up and turned into his seat to look back. For a moment, he felt relief. The would be assassin was no where to be seen until he was suddenly dropping onto the trunk of the car.   
  
He screamed.   
  
Sam screamed.  
  
The car veered violently and Barnes was thrown off after Sam's second try. The last Tony saw of him, he was getting back up in the middle of the road and then Sam turned the corner.   
  
Tony sucked in a breath and sank into the passenger side seat, the aches and pains from the accident slamming into him as his adrenaline died down. He shared a look with a Sam before letting out a little laugh.   
  
"I won't tell Cap we screamed like little girls if you don't."   
  
"Deal man."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one was a little shorter but that might just be me. I took a couple liberties with Zola from the movie and changed up the dialogue to match.   
> Again, shout out to a random unknown, Uko_chan, Madlenita, Bunnyc, TwoPHDsandaMillionQuestions, ncdoppalapudi, Emerald and Ceisya for the comments and words of encouragement. I've never been so motivated to write something as I am to write this so thanks again for all of your interest in reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

-oo-

 

"Where is he? Is he okay?"   
  
The entire drive back from New Jersey to DC, Nat had to drive. Steve couldn't focus or he would start driving too fast and too reckless to get back as soon as he can. Nat switched him and he sat in the passengers seat tapping his foot and checking his phone. Tony wasn't answering his phone and he hadn't heard anything from Sam since he asked the man to go look for him so he had no idea what was going on or if Tony was even okay.   
  
The entire drive to Sam's house was stressful and when they arrived, he immediately went looking for Tony.   
  
"He's fine man, just tinkering with somethin'. Got a bit scuffed up but he's in one piece. I was about to go get him cause I made some dinner."   
  
"Food?"   
  
That earned a laugh and Sam nodded to Clint. "Yeah, go ahead and make a plate. I'll go get Stark and ya'll can explain what's going on."   
  
Clint and Natasha found their way to the kitchen and Steve slowly followed. They had plates made up for everyone and were picking spots to sit down when footsteps came down the hall and Tony's voice filtered in.   
  
"--very rambunctious and just wanted to clean just a little bit too much. Dot will be fine though." Steve felt himself relax at the sight of the brunet. Tony was a little bruised and he could see bandages poking out from under his sleeve. But he was alive and in one piece and that was what mattered.   
  
"Who's Dot? Gramma?" Clint asked, mouth full of food.   
  
"My Roomba."   
  
"I'm sorry what?"   
  
"Sam, unlike the rest of you heathens, understands the importance of having a good relationship with his technology. Dot is his roomba and she's a good little bot. Just tried to clean up something she couldn't handle. I fixed her over as a thank-you."   
  
Tony took the seat next to him and Steve couldn't help but give him a look of worry. "Are you okay?"   
  
A warm hand patted his own and Tony smiled warmly. "I'm good. A little sore but still kicking."  
  
"Alright. Ya'll wanna explain what's going on? Cause, not that I'm not flattered getting a call to save Tony Stark from the terminator or anything but you didn't really explain anything about what was going on when we were on the phone Steve."  
  
"Right okay. Long story."   
  
While they ate, Steve and Tony spearheaded the talk about SHIELD, Hydra and what they've been up to in the past couple months. Natasha and Clint butted in here and there. They then went over what they found in New Jersey and Tony in turned, told them about the man with the metal arm. If Tony knew that the Asset was Bucky, he was thankfully silent on that topic and didn't share with the other.

Sam seemed to be taking the information given pretty well. He asked questions when he needed to know more and nodded in understanding.  
  
By the end of dinner, facts were exchanged and everything was laid out on the table, so to speak. The thumb drive was slid across the table from Nat to Tony as Clint collected the dishes.   
  
"This was everything we could get while Zola was talking. If there's anything on there that could help us--"   
  
"I will get it to it. Sam, you got a laptop I can use?"   
  
"Yeah. I'll go set it up in the guest room."   
  
Tony nodded and got up to follow and Steve got up to follow them both when Natasha piped up.   
  
"We're going to need a plan."   
  
"We'll work on a plan. I just need to talk to Tony about something."   
  
"Is it about Hydra and the fact that they, you know--" Clint's voice dropped. "--killed his parents. Probably with the guy that attacked him?"   
  
"Yeah. Just. Let me tell him."   
  
"Alright."   
  
Steve caught up to Tony while he was getting settled on the guest bed. Laptop opened in front of him, Sam stepped out of the room to make sure Clint and Natasha weren't breaking any of his dishes. Steve watched as Tony rubbed his hands together and wiggled his fingers, ready to dive into the work ahead of him. Tony looked in his element, ready to conquer anything. The fact he was attacked earlier that day didn't seem to bother him all that much. He hated that he was going to damper that mood.  
  
"Tony, before you look at that, there's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Is it about last night?"   
  
Tony's gaze flicked to him with an eyebrow raised, looking at him curiously. Right. With everything that had happened, he forgot about his nightmare and about how nice it was to sleep next to Tony and their kiss. As much as he wanted to change the topic and talk about that, he shook his head. This time he wasn't going to take the cowards way out. He wasn't going to avoid telling Tony the truth to protect Bucky or himself. Or to spare Tony's feelings. Which was the lie he told himself the first time, when he didn't tell Tony the truth. His mistake was never trusting Tony with the truth, worried he would react the way he did in Siberia and he wouldn't repeat that mistake.  
  
"We can talk about that later. it's about the information you're going to sift through."  
  
"Oh? I can talk and work at the same time."   
  
"No, please. I need to tell you first." He sucked in a breath to steel himself.  
  
"How about I talk to you first. There's something I came to the conclusion of." That made Steve hesitate and before he could speak, Tony cut him off. "It's about my attacker today."   
  
Now Tony looked nervous and that wasn't right. He was the nervous one. What could Tony possibly tell him about Bucky that he needed to be nervous over?  
  
"I think Hydra's asset, the Winter Soldier? I think he's your friend. The-the one you told me about. Sergeant Barnes."   
  
Oh. Right. He wasn't supposed to know about this. This should have been world shattering news. The first time it had been. He remembered staring into that blank face, the face of his closest friend and brother and seeing no recognition. Since that moment, the world had seemed off, tilted. He had one goal and one goal only and he buried everything else. It was something he could never admit regretting. If they'd been together from the start, things would have different.   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry Steve. I know you don't want to hear it but I think...I think Hydra got to him some how but the silver lining is that he's alive. He's alive Steve and if we can get him away from their hold, we can help him."   
  
"Oh Tony." Steve let out a sigh, rubbing at his face. He couldn't look at those brown eyes, wide and honest and so caring. Rip it off like a band aid. "Hydra killed your parents."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"And I think..." _I know_ "...that they used Bucky to do it."   
  
Tony stared at him, wide eyed, letting the information process. It was different this time around. He remembered, vividly, even now, the look on Tony's face. The focus Tony had on that little monitor. The way he flinched when watching Howard's assassination, the way his eyes narrowed when Maria's life was taken from her. It had been violent and it wasn't fair that Tony had to find out that way. If he could help it, this time? Tony would never see that tape.  
  
This time Tony just sat there, staring at him.  
  
"Tony?"   
  
"I--" He looked down at the laptop where the information was waiting, preparing himself. "I have to get this done."  
  
"Tony you don't--"  
  
"No I do. We need more information. We'll be faster at this, JARVIS and I. I have to work. Thank-you Steve, really but I'm fine."   
  
"Alright." He frowned but let him get to work. "Come get one of us if you need us."   
  
Against his better judgement, he left Tony to get to work and went back to where the others were sitting, now in the living room. On the coffee table, there was a folder sitting open that Natasha and Clint were looking over.   
  
"What's going on?"   
  
"Sam's just offered his services." Nat mused, passing him the folder. "Looks like he's handing in his resume to be an Avenger."   
  
Steve bit back the giddy feeling at the news. Having Falcon back on the team was another step to fixing their future and this meant things were still going the right way. "Sam, I couldn't possibly ask you to so this. You're retired."  
  
"You're not asking. I'm offering. It's you guys against an entire organisation. From the way I see it, you can use all the help you can get."  
  
"And the wings?"  
  
"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall."  
  
Steve turned his attention to the two spies occupying the couch and they both gave him a nonchalant shrug.   
  
"Won't be a problem."  
  


-oo-  
  


Tony rubbed at his face as JARVIS dug his claws into the information on the screen. Steve had ducked in a about an hour ago to tell him that they were going out to get something for Sam. The file was sitting next to him and he briefly looked it over before focusing as much as he could on the task at hand.   
  
Steve hadn't been lying. About Hydra. About SHIELD. About his parents. The weight of knowing that his father and mother hadn't died in some random car accident was heavy. And the fact that it was a brainwashed version of Steve's friend? A man his father also knew? How was someone supposed to process that? Once he skimmed over the snippets, he hadn't been able to focus on anything else, letting JARVIS take the reigns since.   
  
There needed to be a book for this. ' _So your crushes best friend murdered your parents. A step by step how to cope for dummies._ ' What was he supposed to do? Barnes was being controlled. He knew he was. The stories he heard about the man, he wouldn't have done something like that. It was all Hydra. He wouldn't place the blame on another one of Hydra's victims. They would get Barnes back for Steve and then help him fight against Hydra.   
  
That was the plan. His plan at least. He was sure Steve would be on board.   
  
**"Sir, I do believe I have found relevant information"**  
  
"Talk to me J."   
  
**"It appears that Project Insight has been compromised. Arnim Zola has created an algorithm that will choose targets that threaten Hydra based on digital content. Bank records, medical histories. It takes everything in to account."**  
  
"So those helicarriers can't afford to get off the ground. From the information we have, there is months to go before they're ready but getting rid of them as soon as possible is the best idea. Where are the helicarriers located?"   
  
**"Underneath SHIELD headquarters sir. It appears only the highest clearance is allowed."**  
  
"Of course. Log the Project Insight information and send it to Bruce then. Then call Nick."   
  
**"Yes sir."**    
  
There was a small moment of silence as he listened to the phone ring before it picked up.   
  
"Stark."  
  
"Fury."  
  
"You lot got the information yet or am I going to have to lend you a hand again?"   
  
"Oh I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Despite my car flipping three times. How's my driver?"   
  
"Alive. He's in one piece. Seriously Stark, what are you calling for? Did you find something?"  
  
"I did and you're going to have to let me tell the others that we've been working together on this."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Aside from the fact that I hate that I'm lying to Steve and the others about your lack of knowledge on what we've been doing? We're going to need your help." Tony heard a car pull up and he rolled to his feet, stepping over to the window to peek out, expecting to see Sams car and the others getting out.   
  
It wasn't.  
  
A black SUV now sat in the drive way. Three of the Strike members stepped out, one he recognized as Rumlow. A glint of silver told him that Barnes was there too. Tony sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide. How did they know they were there? Did they know the others weren't here?  
  
"Shit. Shit shit shit."  
  
"Stark?"   
  
"Strikes here. I don't have long. You need to help Steve, alright? He's going to call you later. I'm telling him to call you."   
  
"Stark get out--"   
  
Tony hung up and turned to the computer as he got the recording ready on his phone. "Jarvis you need to delete everything we uploaded onto this computer. Don't let them get a thing. Hey, Steve, listen. This wasn't your fault okay? I'm going to be fine. Bruce has everything. You need to call Fury when you find this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this behind your back but you can trust him. Don't leave me waiting too long? Okay. Okay. Yeah. I'll be fine."   
  
Ending the recording, he grabbed the roomba he had been fixing earlier and pried it open to stick the phone in before setting it back down. Then he hid Sam's laptop just in case between the mattress before slipping out into the hall. By the time he'd made it to the living room, Rumlow was breaking through the front door.   
  
"I told you I'd see you again Stark!"  
  
"Something I was really hoping against Rumlow! You're really not my type." He launched himself across the living room and into the kitchen, sliding across the floor to the back door. He pulled it open quickly and ducked into the backyard. He knew he didn't have a chance. Rumlow was at the front door which left Barnes in the back and he barely took five steps before he was grabbed.   
  
Once again he found himself  grabbed by the neck and held in place, Barnes eyes staring at him with little interest but clear intent. When he moved, Barnes held him tighter and he choked.   
  
"Hey, we need him alive." Rumlow said, sounding rather bored at the situation. He could hear the sounds of something breaking inside, the rest of the team searching for what they might have in the house. In the back of his head, he made a mental note to pay Sam for the damages.  
  
"You're going to be coming with us Stark. A nice little piece of bait for Captain America."   
  
He wheezed, trying to choke out some sort of come back before his world went black.

  
-oo-

  
"No no nonono"   
  
Steve was out of the car with his shield before Sam even stopped in the driveway, feet taking him to the house. JARVIS contacted them the moment the Strike team arrived on scene but they'd been too far away. He was too far away. Again.   
  
The front door was busted, the living room in disarray but he pushed his way down the hall towards the guest room. The last place he saw Tony. He knew it was dumb to hope for Tony to maybe be hiding in the house still but he just wanted to believe for a moment that Tony was okay.    
  
"Tony? C'mon. C'mon. Please please please."   
  
The guest room was empty.   
  
It was almost untouched. Almost.   
  
Sitting on the pillow was Tony's watch. Tony was wearing that watch the last time he saw him which meant that Rumlow put that there on purpose. Picking it up, Steve rubbed his thumb over the screen before sitting on the bed with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Damn it."   
  
"Steve?" Natasha stepped into the room cautiously. "It looks like they grabbed him from the back yard when he made a run for it. Other than that we haven't found anything. Are you okay?"   
  
"We should have been here. One of us should have stayed behind. This shouldn't have happened Nat."  
  
"We couldn't have known they'd find us here. This wasn't your fault, okay? And this is Stark we're talking about. He'll be okay"   
  
"Yeah--"   
  
Steve's eyes narrowed in on the roomba in the corner of the room. It wasn't on but it was vibrating. It stopped. Then started again. Curious, he picked it up and turned it over, finding the part he could pry it open. Tony's phone hit the ground with a soft thud, showing that Bruce calling. Nat scooped it up and answered.  
  
"Banner--"  
  
"Natasha? What's going on? Where's Tony? He sent me all these files but hasn't picked up."   
  
"Hydra has him Bruce. They were here not even an hour ago. Can you send me those files? I'll call you back in a couple minutes."   
  
"Yeah, yeah of course."   
  
Natasha sighed and handed Steve the phone. "We'll be downstairs when you're ready."   
  
Steve nodded, fiddling around with the phone. It was brand new. Tony just replaced his old one hours ago when he lost it in the attack. For now he'd hold onto it just in case. He would hate for Tony to have to replace the phone twice in less than two days.   
  
 **"Captain?"**  
  
"JARVIS?"   
  
**"Sir has left a message for you. Would you like me to play it?"**  
  
"Yes. Please. Play it."   
  
_"Hey, Steve, listen. This wasn't your fault okay? I'm going to be fine. Bruce has everything. You need to call Fury when you find this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this behind your back but you can trust him. Don't leave me waiting too long? Okay. Okay. Yeah. I'll be fine''_  
  
Steve let out a shaky sigh, tapping his forehead against the phone. Tony sounded manic. The tone was that of someone who was scared but still in control. He managed to leave a message and hide the phone before he was taken. It was like Natasha said. He was Tony Stark. He'd be okay.  
  
Wait.  
  
"Play the message again, please."   
  
He frowned, actually listening to it this time.

 _'You need to call Fury when you find this.'_   
_'I'm sorry.'_  
 _'I did this behind your back.'_   
  
Tony was...collaborating with Fury?   
  
Son of a bitch.   
  
"JARVIS, call Fury please."   
  
**"Of course Captain."**   
  
He tried not to grip the phone too hard as the phone rang and when it connected, he sucked in a sharp breath.   
  
"Rogers?"   
  
"Fury."   
  
"So you arrived at the house then? Stark?"   
  
"Gone. Taken. He's in Hydra's hands."   
  
"I thought as much. I was on the phone with him when they arrived."   
  
His grip on the phone tightened. " _Did you know_ they were coming for him?"  
  
"No, Captain. I had no idea."   
  
"How long has Tony been giving you information?"   
  
"He hasn't been. I've been given _him_ information."   
  
_"What?"_   
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't notice him peeking around our systems after the last time? I knew after the first few times. Since then I've been given him ins and he caught on. I've been giving him hints on what to look for, for months now. He just decided to clue me into why he was sniffing around our secret systems recently."   
  
"How fast can you get to our location?"   
  
"I'm on my way now. Why?"   
  
"We need a plan, and you're going to help us."   
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"It wasn't a question director. We'll be waiting."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun  
> And you thought Tony was safe. He's never safe!  
> Big thanks to Madlenita, Ceisya (also aww, you're a sweetie! <3), SofiaMichelle, Zoran1390, matomato, MarvelSteveTony, eh (great name anonymous, btw lol), slightly_salty_ace (well hello again!) and Daydreamer_Nightthinker for all your comments! Only a couple more chapters for the first part of this series left guys! Things are going to get crazy!


	6. Chapter 6

-oo-

 

"So this is the plan." Steve crossed his arms, looking down at the paper laid out over Sam's dining room table. Standing around the table with him was Sam, Clint and Natasha as well as Fury with of course, Hill because where Fury went, she went. Fury arrived not long after their call and by then, Steve had managed to focus but chose to regroup in the morning. He cleared his head and after talking with Bruce and looking over the information they had, he was able to come up with the plan by that next morning.   
  
"They know we're coming. We're not going to assume that we have the element of surprise. So we're going in hard. We have three goals. Upload what we have against Pierce and Hydra and release it to the public. Stop work on those helicarriers and find Tony. Natasha and Clint, you'll go with Fury to Pierce's office to get the information uploaded. Hill is going to bring myself and Sam to communications before taking us down to the helicarriers to stop work on them. Along the way, we'll try to find out where they have Tony. Bruce will be waiting at the tower with JARVIS at the ready. Once we get connected, they will be too so if Pierce tries to pull something, they'll take over and keep things going. We know for a fact that Strike is Hydra. If any of the others are, we'll find out after I make the announcement."   
  
The others looked over the plans, nodding at the information before getting geared up. He was already suited up, fixing the gloves of his suit. The suit Tony made for him months ago, before they'd become friends.   
  
"We're going to get him back Steve." It was Clint, new glove on his hand with the new quiver he remembered Tony talking about a couple days ago. It looked good and knowing Tony, he put a lot of thought behind it. He remembered Clint's advanced one, that Tony would make in a couple years. "No man left behind right?"   
  
"Right. He's going to be fine. This is Tony. He and Rhodes saved the president."   
  
"Be a lot easier if he had a suit thought."   
  
"Yeah, it would be."

 

Since it was the middle of the work day and Hydra's entire spiel was working covertly from the shadows, things at SHIELD were business as usual. Fury drove in with Natasha and Clint and their job would be underway as soon as they got there. Steve went with Hill and Sam through the same back way that they went in the first timeline so Steve was already acquainted with it.   
  
They let themselves into the security control room and was met with no resistance because this time around, he wasn't branded an enemy of SHIELD. This time, he was still on friendly terms with a lot of the staff there. Those he knew weren't Hydra. He sent the employees working out, telling them to get away from the building as quickly as possible. He wasn't expecting explosions like the last time but he was expecting a lot of fighting. He didn't want anyone who wasn't involved caught in the crossfire.  
  
"The floor is yours Captain."  
  
He checked his watch. By now the other three should have been in the elevator so he nodded and leaned into the microphone for the building's PA system.   
  
"Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. A lot of you may know me as Captain America and I've been working here along side you for several months. I think it's time you know the truth though. I've been here undercover, working with my team. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by Hydra. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The Strike team is Hydra as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building and we plan on putting an end to this. I request that those of you who are SHIELD, honest and true, get out of the building as soon as you can. We don't want casualties we can prevent. For Strike and those of you who are Hydra, we are coming and we won't stop until this is over."   
  
Ending the transmission, he let out a little sigh, turning his attention to the monitors. The three of them watched as people, confused, started to evacuate. As much as he wanted this to end peacefully, he could already see everything descending into chaos. Most tried to leave but others, who noticed the change in those called out, thought it was their job to engage.   
  
"We should get to work while SHIELD has the upper hand." Sam piped up, ready to get going.   
  
"Steve--" Hill wore a frown on her face, waving him over to one of the monitors. "This just popped up. I think it's intended for you."   
  
Head tilted at her expression, he looked down at the monitor and his breath caught. "Where is this?" He asked, tapping the screen. Sitting there, hands bound behind his back was Tony. It looked like he was smacked around a little, sporting a black eye and a split lip he didn't have yesterday. His shoes were missing and he was sitting against a dark wall of some sort. He looked angry, annoyed and maybe a little bit smug. The footage panned out and he could see one guard standing with him.   
  
"I think he's on one of the helicarriers."   
  
"Do you know which one?"   
  
"No but I'm sure it's guarded. Once we get down there, we'll know."   
  
"They're going to be expecting us to take the elevator. They'll open fire as soon as the doors open."   
  
"Leave that problem to me. I am the one with the shield after all. Is there another way in there?"   
  
"One--"   
  
"Then I'll draw their fire and you two take the other way in while they're distracted." Pressing a finger to his ear he waited for his com to connect. "Romanoff, Barton. How are things on your end?"   
  
"A little hiccup but we're underway. You?"   
  
"We're on our way down. They have Tony with the helicarriers."  
  
"Two birds with one stone?"   
  
"Sounds like it. Keep in touch."   
  
"Alright. We ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
Steve let out a deep breath as the elevator went down. He steeled himself for what was coming, picturing it in his mind. He'd faced worse than this. He'd fought robots, he'd fought aliens. He fought Thanos for hells sake. He wasn't going to be stopped now by Hydra of all things. Watching the numbers tick down, he tightened the strap of his shield before bringing it up when the doors opened. Sam was right about them opening fire but the shields star did its job, their aim automatically going for his shield as he charged forward.   
  
He slammed into the first Hydra agent before swinging his arm up and slamming the shield into another. Twisting, he kicked hard at a third and before the last of them could lift their gun again, Sam came swooping in with a hard kick of his own.   
  
"I had that under control."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
They spun around at sudden sound of gunfire. Further down they could see Hydra agents opening fire at someone sprinting from one helicarrier to the next.  
  
"Is that--"  
  
"Stark?"   
  
"Sam, go with Hill and sabotage the third helicarrier. Take out anyone firing at you. I'm going to help Tony. Keep an eye out for Rumlow and Winter Soldier. Take Rumlow out but do no engage the soldier."   
  
"Aye aye Captain."

  
-oo-

  
Tony was astounded. Just amazed. These Hydra guys were not the smartest. He heard stories. His father told him stories, he read about them. He knew some of what Steve told him too. Anyone willing to follow the weird, red skulled bad guy couldn't have been that bright but this was just another level of stupidity.   
  
They locked him in a room.   
  
With office supplies.  
  
And only a simple pair of handcuffs.  
  
The joys of being extremely underestimated.  
  
When he woke up from his first initial passing out, his hands were bound behind his back and his head was pounding. He was sitting in a chair but not bound to it and there weren't any guards in the room with him. He would find out later, that he was in a small office that belonged to someone in SHIELD. He'd gotten up and looked at the desk and laughed to himself when he saw the paper clips. He was able to turn himself around to grab it off the desk before Rumlow graced his presence. Every time he sassed, he got smacked but it kept Rumlow distracted enough not to pay attention to what he was hiding in his hands.   
  
He was carted from the office early in the morning and dragged down to where the helicarriers were. He had to admit, they were impressive. Beautiful. He would have been proud to have been a part of that if they weren't going to be used to slaughter millions at a time. Then he was left on one of the helicarriers, in the main command room with one guard while Rumlow took off to do something dastardly.   
  
So here he sat. The guard wasn't paying him any mind so he was able to fiddle with the paper clip and use it to pick the cuffs. Very slowly, he freed his hands, keeping his movement minimal so it wouldn't catch the guards attention. He pressed the cuffs together, gripping it in his fist, over his knuckles like brass knuckles. He was trying to brace himself for attacking the armed guard; put himself back in that state of mind from Christmas when he was suit-less and on his own when Steve's voice broke over the PA.  
  
 _"--Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. A lot of you may know me as Captain America and I've been working here along side you for several months. I think--"_  
  
 _Steve._  
  
He sucked in a breath and waited for Steve's speech to end. Steve was here. They were taking their plan into action now. This was it. He needed to act now. Once Steve's speech was over, he watched the guard fidget, like he didn't know what to do. The secret was out and no orders were coming in. Once he was sure the other wasn't paying attention, he struck. Jumping to his feet, he struck the guard in the back of his head and watched him crumple to the ground.   
  
Once that was done, he turned to the console and his fingers worked quickly. He shut down everything he could find, pushed everything back for months. He didn't want to destroy the helicarrier because SHIELD, once Hydra free, could still use it. Two guards came around the corner and he didn't waste any time to scramble out of there. He slid down a ladder, finding himself in the docking bay under SHIELD again with even more guards.   
  
Son of a bitch--"  
  
He took off running, sprinting across the floor to the next helicarrier. He damaged the one, he would work his way through as fast as he could. He flinched and ducked a little when he heard gun fire, running for the open helicarrier hanger door. He didn't stop running, despite his feet being as sore as they were, his body aching. He slid around corners, making his way to to the command room again. He immediately went to work on this one as well. The three of them were being built at the same time, but this one was further along than the other one. He wondered how the third one would be.   
  
He was well aware of the doors sliding open but he didn't stop working. Not when they were yelling at him to stop. Not when they were threatening to shoot him. Because a moment later he heard the now familiar hum of the shield flying through the air. It bounced off the wall and into one of the guards, knocking him down. A second later, Steve barreled into the room and into the next guard, slamming him into the wall.   
  
"You're late." He scolded.  
  
"I think I made it just in time." Was the breathless reply as Steve joined him and he paused in his work to fix the other man with an amused smile. Steve was looking at him with a worried expression, eyes flicking over his form to catalog injuries which might have made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.   
  
"I had to get my own rescue party started Rogers."   
  
"I noticed. Followed the sound of gunshots to find you."  
  
"I like to make scene, what can I say?" He laughed, fingers dancing across the screen.   
  
"Anything I can do help?"   
  
"Check those screens over there. Let me know if anything happens. I'm erasing all of their operating systems and--"   
  
"Tony? Why is there a countdown?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"A countdown. There's a countdown on this screen."

  
-oo-

  
Steve stepped out of the way to let Tony look at the screen. It was clocked at five minutes, less now as the seconds ticked down. The brunet frowned, perplexed as he ran back to the console he was looking at originally.   
  
There was a bit of static in his ear before Natasha's voice came through.   
  
"Get out of there."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Pierce. He's blowing the helicarriers. He's activated some sort of self destruct sequence. Bruce and JARVIS aren't having any luck. You need to get everyone out of there."   
  
"Copy. We'll make our way to the elevator-- Tony let's go."   
  
"I can stop it just give me a minute."   
  
"No, we're not going to risk it. Let's go." He grabbed Tony by the elbow, ignoring how he tried to pull out of his grasp and tugged him out of the room. He urged him to start running again, ducking around the corners and back down the halls to the hanger. Off in the distance, he spotted Sam and Hill trading blows with Rumlow and the Strike team. They'd barely made it into the helicarrier docking bay when the first helicarrier blew followed by the second one, and the third. The ground rocked beneath their feet and he caught Tony as he stumbled. He could hear the groaning of metal, the sound of the helicarriers falling apart around them as they ran.   
  
Over all that noise, a single gunshot rang out clearer to Steve and he felt the bullet strike his leg. He hit the ground hard and Tony slid to a stop when he noticed.   
  
"Steve!"   
  
"Keep running to the elevator!"   
  
"Not without you!"   
  
Tony helped him to his feet and he happened to look up just in time to bring his shield up and protect them both from another shot. They both turned and he could hear Tony suck in a sharp breath. Standing between them and the elevator, gun in hand, mask covering the lower half of his face, was the Winter Soldier.  
  
Steve mimicked Tony, sucking in a breath at the sight.  
  
 _"Bucky."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little longer to get this up but here we are. One more chapter left for this part and I already have the second part mostly planned out so woo! Ready to go!   
> As always, thank-you for the kudos and a special thanks to SarcasticallyDead, pxrplegrxpe, wingedKuriboh300, Tulvarish, Ink-Raven (k505), Renton6echo, DandSforever, Madlenita, Daydreamer_Nightthinker, Hostbusters, TwoPHDsandaMillionQuestions, zinny and msml for your comments last chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end of part one! I wanted to post it earlier but fighting scenes are not my forte so yeah--

-oo-

 

 

"Tony." He hadn't taken his eyes off Bucky who had stopped walking a few feet in front of them. It wasn't until Tony gave Steve his attention that he looked away, digging into one of his belt pouches. He reached out and took Tony's hand, slipping his watch over his wrist.  
  
"Wha-- Steve?"  
  
"I'm going to keep him distracted. Take this. Get to the elevator and get out of here. Clint and Natasha are upstairs dealing with Pierce."  
  
"You're going to distract him? _How_?"  
  
"How else?"  
  
Tony fixed him with a little frown before tentatively nodding. He shot a look towards to Bucky before running towards the elevator behind him. He kept running even when Bucky moved to grab him but Steve was there, slamming into him bodily before he could even touch the billionaire.  
  
They hit the ground, sprawled out as the gun Bucky had been using flew across the floor with Steve's shield. He scrambled to his feet and tackled into Bucky before he could get back up. He remembered the beating he received the last they fought. He remembered every punch and sting of pain. He wasn't going to let that happen again. Or he was going to try. He needed to knock Bucky out as soon as he could and just drag him out of there.  
  
He was met with a metal elbow in the face. The blow had him see white for a moment and he was pushed off, only to be met with punch after punch after punch to the face. His breath caught in his throat, his mind reeling as he found himself back in 2014 _, in a moment he was trying to prevent; with Bucky's fist meeting his face with desperation as he tried to remind himself that Steve was his mission---_  
  
No. No no. That wasn't right. He wasn't in the sky in a blown to hell helicarrier. He was _under_ SHIELD headquarters, surrounded by blown to hell helicarriers.  
  
With a choked gasp, his hand shot out and he grabbed at Bucky's fist, staring up at surprised blue eyes.  
  
"Bucky, _stop_."  
  
"I don't know who that is!"  
  
He was caught off guard by Bucky's other fist connecting with his jaw and he used all his weight to roll them over. He didn't like doing it but he finally started punching back, hard enough to at least daze him.  
  
"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes! You were taken by Hydra and used for their purpose." Using his full weight he tried to keep Bucky pinned down. "You know it's true. There's a part of you that knows it's true."  
  
_"Stop talking!"_  
  
Bucky shot up, slamming his head into Steve's and caught off guard, he fell back, his head throbbing. There was a searing pain in his side, as a knife cut through his suit and he rolled away, bouncing to his feet as well as he could without falling back over. He pressed a hand to his side, not surprised when he pulled it back to see blood. Looking at Bucky who stood poised, ready to fight with the small dagger in hand, he sighed. This was going to be just as hard as the first time.  
  
"You have to believe me Buck. I know who you are. I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
Bucky went in fast and Steve anticipated it, ducking and blocking every potential hit. He felt a rib break when a metal arm hit him too hard and knew that there were a few well placed kicks that returned the favor. He avoided the knife as much as he could until he saw an opening to knock it out of his grip, spinning a little to elbow Bucky in the stomach before sweeping his feet out from under him. He then dove for his shield, rolling to the side and ducking behind it just as he heard three shots ring out and bounce off his shield. He risked getting to his feet, feeling a bullet enter his leg as he threw his shield with precision. Bucky blocked and knocked his shield aside with a metal arm before Steve tackled into him again, wrestling for the pistol when it went off.  
  
Steve found himself freezing, staring down at Bucky in a moment of shock, a look that was mirrored though it was brief. There was creeping pain in his gut. At first he thought it was the ghost pain from their second fight on the helicarriers, when Bucky shot him from a distance. But it wasn't. He was shot _again._  
  
Before he could recover from the feeling, Bucky rolled them again, pinning him to the ground as the metal hand grabbed his neck. He choked, grasping at the hand desperately as he fought for air. He wheezed, gasped and continued to beat a fist against the hand gripping him until he was too weak to.  
  
The edges of his vision were becoming dark and he spit out a weak " _Buck_ " when the sound of a something hard smacking into side of Bucky's head reached his ears and suddenly he could breathe. The weight was off him and his neck had been freed. He heard it again as he sucked in a ragged breath and then Tony was in his field of vision. There were hands on his face, warm brown eyes looking into his with concern.  
  
"Cap-- Shit-- Stay awake."  
  
"T-Tony?"  
  
"Sh-- It's going to be okay. Wilson! Get over here! I need your help!''  
  
He wanted to hold on, stay awake like Tony wanted but he didn't have the strength to and found himself drifting into the dark.

  
\---

  
Tony tapped his fingers against his chest out of habit as the elevator went up. The last thing he saw when the doors closed was Steve tackling his best friend into the ground. Bucky Barnes. James Barnes. He should feel _nothing_ for the man but anger and hate for what he did to his parents but he didn't. He felt sad. He felt pity. Steve shouldn't have been forced into the position he was in right now. He shouldn't be fighting his best friend. What if that had been Rhodey? His chest constricted at the thought. Sure they fought, once on a large scale where he lost a suit but this? Steve would try his damnedest to stop Bucky, not caring about the shape he'd be in at the end of it. He'd die before he killed Bucky or let him be taken by Hydra again. He knew this because he would do the same for his closest friends.  
  
He didn't--  
  
He couldn't--  
  
He _wasn't_ going to let that happen. They were both going to get out of there.  
  
When the door dinged open, he impatiently smacked his fingers on the closed buttons and ordered the elevator to bring him back down to the helicarriers. He waited for the elevator to deny him access but was relieved when the soft, caring voice of his A.I. came through the intercom.  
  
**"As you wish sir."**  
  
"It's good to hear you buddy."  
  
**"The sentiment is returned sir."**  
  
When the doors re-opened Tony was met with chaos. The helicarriers were on fire in background, falling to pieces and for a brief moment, Tony was sad to see them go. In the distance he could see Steve where he left him, trading blows with Bucky while off to the side, an injured Hill was propped up against the wall as Sam ducked around Rumlow's fists. Rushing over to Maria, he checked for a pulse when she tiredly batted his hand away.  
  
"I'm alive Stark."  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
She nodded though Tony still helped her, letting her use him as a crutch as he brought her back to the elevator. He set her against the wall inside and made sure she was okay again before stepping out.  
  
"Keep the doors open J."  
  
He ran back, dragging two more unconscious bodies into the elevator, sitting them up against the wall.  
  
"What're you doing? Those are Hydra--"  
  
"And they're Strike. You guys can make sure they get whats coming to them up there or get information out of them. I hear Romanoff is good at that sort of thing."  
  
Sam was getting the upper-hand on Rumlow but Tony, being Tony, had to butt in. He used the high frequency setting he'd used on Barnes before to disorient Rumlow, letting Sam get that last punch to send him to the ground.  
  
"Thanks." Sam breathed out, rubbing a sore jaw. "What should we do with him?"  
  
"This one? This one can stay down here--"  
  
A shot rang out and they both froze. At first Tony looked down at himself on instinct, to make sure he hadn't been shot before looking at Sam. He seemed fine which meant--  
  
_"Steve!"_  
  
Both he and Sam took off into a run at the sight of the Winter Soldier pinning Steve down. Even from where they were it was easy to see that Steve was losing. Sam was faster and Tony watched as he picked up the shield in one fluid motion as he passed it, using it to slam into Bucky's head. A move he would have applauded Sam for if it were under better circumstances.  
  
Tony in turn, slid at Steve's side, listening to him suck in a breath. His hands moved, gently brushing over his bruised and beaten face before he caught sight of the blood coming through his suit. Blue eyes fluttered, staring up at him dazed.  
  
"Cap-- Shit-- Stay awake."  
  
"T-Tony?"  
  
"Sh-- It's going to be okay. Wilson! Get over here! I need your help!''  
  
He pressed a hand to Steve's wound when Sam ran over, his expression probably mirroring his own. When he looked back down at Steve, his eyes were closed.  
  
"Damn--"  
  
"Sam. can you get him to the elevator?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Tony jerked his head towards where Barnes was sprawled out on the ground, shield left next to him. He wasn't going to leave Bucky down here to die or get caught by anyone else left from Hydra. He could see the look of understanding on Sam's face even before he said it, the man already moving to carefully drag Steve towards the elevator.  
  
"C'mon Barnes." He muttered, scrambling over to the other man. He grabbed the shield and hooked it onto Bucky's arm before grabbing him under the arms and hauling him up as best as he could. He thought he should feel worried when Bucky let out a pained groan but his sole focus was getting Barnes dragged to the elevator.  
  
"What--What are you doing?"  
  
"Saving you. What's it look like?"  
  
" _Stop_ \--" There was a bit of resistance but Tony pushed on, letting him fuss all he wanted but not letting go. "I can't-- I'm not worth it."  
  
"That's not for me to say but there's a big blond with a heart of gold that wouldn't forgive me if I left you down here. Don't care if you believe it or not, he does so shut up."  
  
"I don't even remember him! Just let--"  
  
"No." Tony grunted as he pulled him into the elevator, carefully dropping him to the floor. He let out a little breathless laugh, letting himself stumble back by the doors when he stood back up. Words that had been spoken to him years ago echoed back to him and he felt, in similar context that they would work well here.  
  
"Think of it as a second chance. Don't waste it--"  
  
It was the way Hill, Sam and even Barnes' eyes all widened at the same time that he knew what was going on before it happened. He was grabbed from behind him, a thick arm holding him at the neck so he couldn't move without choking himself. A gun came up at his side and Rumlow immediately opened fire on the elevator.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Stark!"  
  
Tony reared his head back into Rumlow's face to throw off the mans aim, feeling him stagger back but instead of making a break for the elevator, he turned to slam into the bigger man like Steve had done to Bucky earlier.  
  
"JARVIS! Close the elevator! _Get them out of here!_ "  
  
"Wait! Tony--!"  
  
Sam tried to make for the doors before they closed but his A.I. was faster and Tony watched it go up before a fist connected with his face and he fell over.  
  
"Well--" He heard Rumlow growl. "At least I'm not completely empty handed."

  
\--

  
When Steve woke this time, he felt the familiar dull throb of pain. There was the steady sound of the heart monitor beeping somewhere off to the side that he was barely able to hear over the sound of Sam's music. This was all familiar. The pain. The music. Sam. The only difference was the scientist sitting off to Sam's side with a clipboard and the two spies sitting at his other side.  
  
But someone was missing.  
  
"Where's--" His head lolled a little and he tried to sit up only for Natasha to gently press him back into the bed.  
  
"Shh."  
  
"No...Where's...What...What happened?"  
  
A look was shared by the occupants of the room. One that he caught, even under morphine.  
  
"I think it should wait until you're feeling a little better Steve."  
  
_"No."_ He stated firmly, already reaching for the button to lift the bed up a little so he could be sitting better. "Tell me now. I need to know."  
  
Another look and one by one, they filtered out. Bruce first, telling him that he was glad he was awake, followed by a relieved looking Sam. Clint though. Clint paused and he looked angry. It wasn't directed at him, that much he could tell but if they'd won, why was he angry? Natasha gently sent him on his way before pulling her chair up.  
  
"I'll start from our end. We were successful, Steve. Hydra's been outed. Everything we had on them is out in the world. They're not so secret anymore even with Pierce trying everything to stop us. We didn't lose too many SHIELD agents in the fall out. They put up a good fight and we managed get a lot of them in custody. SHIELD itself is going to be a little all over the place for a while but for now, we were successful."  
  
"What about Bucky?"  
  
"Down the hall under guard. He isn't talking though but he hasn't made any attempts to escape or deny himself medical treatment."  
  
"And where's Tony?"  
  
At this Natasha breathed in and sat forward. Never a good sign when it came to her.  
  
"How much do you remember?"  
  
"Someone knocked Buck off me and then Tony was there--" He frowned. "But then that's it."  
  
"Alright." Her jaw set, a small tic that let him know she was preparing herself to tell him bad news. "When Clint and I finished with Pierce, we went through the halls to help diffuse the fighting between SHIELD and HYDRA before coming to help you. Before we could get down there, the elevator opened with Wilson, Hill, a couple Hydra agents, you and Barnes. Tony wasn't with them. According to them, Rumlow grabbed him off the elevator and fired at them so Tony ordered JARVIS to bring up the elevator without him."  
  
He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. ' _Dammit Tony_ '  
  
"Clint and I took a team down there once we got you off, but Rumlow and Stark were both gone."

  
_Gone._ Just gone. He traded SHIELD for Tony and this wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were all supposed to get out of this but they didn't. In a sense, he'd failed.  
  
"I'm sorry Steve. I can't promise we'll find him, but we won't stop looking until we do. The only good thing that came out of this, was that we won."  
  
"Yeah...But at what cost?"

 

\---  
Part one end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one is finished! And yes, I left it on a cliffhanger. I was debating on ending it happily but naaah. Tony's got more stuff to do. The second part is going to go a weird way (maybe) but I have most of it already planned out so do expect to see it coming soon.  
> As always, thanks to Cabbage, cliffbot, Daydreamer_Nightthinker, Tulvarish, Madlenita, Zoran1390, lockeher, Uko_chan and zinny (love your icon btw) for your wonderful comments!  
> Also still thinking on that tumblr account or something. Unsure if I should make a writing account or not. I'll post it if I do make on!


End file.
